The Sign
by Tonirae
Summary: They knew they belonged together. But how to explain how they knew? What can they do about it? This is a sequel to Healing. After Chapter 22, chapters will be more scattered on the timeline and might deal with other members of the Potter/Weasley/DA families. Thanks, and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**They had no doubt they were to be together. But how to explain why they knew?**

The Sign

"Hermione, Honey. Why him? You barely kn…"

"What? Know him? Mom, I've known him since age eleven."

"Of course. What I mean, You've no experience." She shifted uncomfortably.

"No experience. Hmmm, eight years working together, of putting ourselves in danger, fighting for our lives, overcoming our differences. I can see how you might feel we have no experience." Hermione snapped back at her mother.

"No, that's not what I mean, Dear." This is not how she wanted this conversation to go. "I mean, you haven't dated anyone else. How do you know he's the one?"

"Simple. Everytime I think of going out with someone, it's his face I see." Hermione sighed. It was a good thing she had rehearsed this conversation out in her mind.

"I… I want you to be happy. You two are always fighting."

"Maybe that's what makes us happy." Hermione stated simply. "It's fun, and the making up is so much better."

"But…But What…" Her mother couldn't continue. "You just... The war just ended."

"Look mom, I'm not sure if you would understand this, but I'm sure. OK?" Hermione was getting impatient.

"But how can you be sure. You're so young."

"Ok, listen. You know I'm not supposed to talk too much about the wizarding world. It's dangerous, right?" Hermione started to explain but didn't wait for a reply. "Even in the wizarding world, this isn't explained much, usually between mother and daughter. But last week, Molly and I talked it over." She paused to breath and gather her thoughts. "Some people call it soulmates, some call it finding 'the one' but really, it is called The Sign."

"The sign? What might that be? Butterflies in your belly?"

"No Mom, when everything is right, the right people, the right place, the right time, we get The Sign. It's hard to explain. But, well, I can show you." Hermione rolled up her right sleeve, to show the center of her forearm. There, throbbing with a strong pulse, was a new red blood vein, just barely under the skin.

"What in blazes is that thing?" Her mother rose from her seat and knelt in front of her daughter. She lightly touched the thumb nail sized mark.

"The Sign. Like I've been telling you. Go ahead, touch it."

"Does it hurt?" The medical professional in Mrs. Granger stood at attention.

"Not at all." Hermione held her mother's fingers on the spot, then reached for her other hand. She placed fingers on her own pulse. "Tell me what you feel."

There was silence, while Mrs. Granger felt, shifted her fingers and felt again. She made sure she felt both the pulse of the strange spot, and Hermione's.

"That's not possible. The pulses are different. How?" She looked almost panicked.

"That's Ron's heartbeat. His heartbeat is a part of mine now. He has my heartbeat."

"But, But… That takes away free-agency. It's wrong." Her mother tried to make sense of this.

"No, mom. We could ignore it if we want. The sign will just fade away. But why would we? It feels right." Hermione softened. It did feel right. It felt like the world was alright when he was there with her.

"But why now? You're so young. You're not even twenty yet. You have so much ahead of you!"

"So? I do have so much ahead of me. I have a career to start. So what? I can still have him and have all that too." She felt like her mother wasn't getting it.

Mrs. Grange sat back on her heals, resigned to the idea. "I can't say I approve. How long? How long have you had this Sign?" She whispered.

"Since the battle."

"When. When did this happen?"

Hermione smiled. "The first time we kissed." It was in the midst of battle. They were the right people, in the right place, in the right time. They knew.

#######

Please! review, I need to know what you think. How can I get motivated to write, if no one tells me if it is good or terrible? Please! Even if it is just one word!


	2. Chapter 2

The Betrothal

Chapter 1 The Letter

June 2

"Hermione, dear, can we talk?" Molly patted the sofa cushion next to her.

Hermione paused and turned, putting a false half-smile on her face. She had a feeling this might happen.

"Of course." She said with a sigh.

"I…I just got a letter from your folks. Now, I don't want to upset you. But you need to know what they said." Molly pulled out an envelope.

"Yeah, no. You aren't upsetting me, they are." Hermione opened the letter and sat down to read.

Molly just nodded and waited while Hermione read the two-sided paper

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

 _We are writing regarding our children. They seem to be under the illusion they are in love and wish to be married. I'm sure you agree that this is ridiculous. At their age, what can they know?_

 _Now, Ron is an exemplary young man. You must be very proud of him. We're convinced he has great possibilities for his future. This is what we see for our daughter. They need to concentrate on that future, not be sidetracked by fleeting feelings._

 _We are asking, no pleading, for you to talk some sense into them. A classroom crush formed by hormones and excitement can't shape a lasting adult relationship._

 _We tried to talk to them while they visited. Hermione even tried to pull some supernatural trick with signs and marks. We humored her, but we could tell it was a desperate move to convince us._

 _They would not listen to reason. And that is what we are hoping you could do. We would hate for them both to lose out on all the opportunities awaiting them._

 _As an incentive, we have offers for them both. For Hermione, we have contacts at many top universities in the UK and in several countries around the globe. She has a place at any. We can set up similar situations for your son. A single word and he could be studying at any one of the UKs most distinguished vocational schools. But only if they agree to turn away from this childish foolishness._

 _As good parents, you must agree that our job is to help our children in making the right choices. We must shape and mold them, so they may reach their full potential._

 _With the way things ended during their all-to-brief visit, we are afraid it is all out of our hands. If they do not see reason, we can do nothing else for them. We cannot condone throwing away their lives. We did not go through this change of identity just to have Hermione throw our sacrifice away._

 _Please talk with them. For their sake._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Granger_

Hermione smoothed out the paper then violently balled it up tightly, fighting against the desire to rip it into shreds. "How dare they…" She muttered, not caring that Molly could hear her. She reeled her hand back and threw the paper wad as hard as she could against the far wall. She watched it ricochet off and land under a chair.

"I'm sure they thought…" Molly's thoughts tapered off. She couldn't believe her own words, so how could she convince the woman her son loved.

Hermione reached over and squeezed Molly's hand. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Your support means more to me than you know." She wiped her eyes on the proffered handkerchief.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to do what they ask. What you and Ron decide, it's between you two. In your circumstances, I am behind you all the way. But I need to know, how do you want me to reply?"

"I don't know." Hermione hung her head, wiping her eyes again. "I'm too ashamed."

"Ashamed? Why? You've done nothing wrong." Molly was confused.

"No, not for me. For them. That they would think that writing you and saying these things would ever do any good. Ashamed they would think to bribe. Ashamed that they would think so little of you, of Ron, even of me." She glared at the ball of paper, peeking out from the shadow. "How dare they."

Molly didn't know how to answer. She agreed with a portion of their letter. It was a parent's job to mold and shape their children. She herself had done her part, even to nagging and haranguing. BUT, once each one reached adulthood, her job was done. They had to make their own life choices, their own mistakes. She didn't have to like it, she didn't have to hold back on her opinions either, but it wasn't her place to force anything. Her job was to support. Love and support. That is the only job held by a parent of adult children.

She sighed deep, "I will say one thing, they do love you. It's not easy to let go."

Hermione sniffed again, "But why? Why won't they believe me? I've explained as best as I could. I gave them as much proof as I had. I told them all about the sign. And all they did was humour me. I know it sounds dramatic to say, but it would kill me to leave Ron, it will. Literally."

"It will kill me too." Came a quiet, calm voice from behind her.

Hermione turned and smiled as Ron entered the room. He laid his hands on her shoulders and stood over her. "Can I read the letter?" He asked, nodding to the balled paper.

Hermione nodded.

As he scanned the words, Hermione could see his ears getting more and more red from the fire that was burning inside. She admired his efforts at keeping calm. She heard a whispered 'Damn!' as he balled the hated letter back up and hurled it towards the stairs, narrowly missing George, who was carrying a box down from his old room.

"Whoa! Almost got me!" George set the box down at his feet, joining two others that were brought down earlier. "What's got your knickers in a knot?" He glanced at the three angry, sad faces. "I hope it's not me you're glaring at." His grin faltered when they didn't respond.

Finally, Hermione shook herself and said, "No. Not you. Just some…an upsetting letter from my folks."

He looked closer and realized he was intruding, "Ah, right. I'll be back upstairs. I want to get all my stuff packed up." He turned and headed back upstairs. By leaving his old bedroom door open, he could hear every word said in the sitting room. No Weasley ever passed a chance to eavesdrop.

"So, you've visited them, you've explained, and you've written. With the Sign, you don't have much more time before you have to make a decision." Molly said tactfully.

Ron squeezed behind Hermione, so she was sitting on his lap. "The decision is made. I wanted the Vows. Hermione wants to go for betrothal first, so that's what we'll do. Either way, it will be without their blessing."

"It's not that I don't want to take the vows, I just think that I might go back to school. I don't know how they react to married couples. But yeah, time has run out." Hermione leaned into Ron, seeking out his comfort. "If they can't support our decision, so be it." There was silence for a minute, only to be broken.

"Coming through! Coming through!" George yelled as he came back down carrying more boxes. "Sorry to interrupt." He went straight out the door and set the boxes on the lawn. "Sorry." He waved his wand and the stack at the bottom of the stairs flew up and towards him. "I'll finish up later." He said as he closed the front door.

Ron laughed, and it broke the solemn mood. Molly jumped up and moved towards her kitchen. "Well then. Keep thinking on things. I'm here if you need me. Bread is about ready for the oven."


	3. Chapter 3

The Sign

Chapter 3 Discovery

On that bright, warm morning, Harry and Ginny were out in their favorite spot by the pond, under the trees. How many wishes could be made with one eyelash? Just one in many such important philosophical discussions.

Ginny glanced over and spied George striding from the house. "Oh, no." she groaned.

"Morning," George raised his hands in peace. "Don't shoot. I come unarmed."

"Now what? Teasing us for PDA?" Ginny sighed and sat up. She wiped the grass and leaves off her sleeves.

"No. Just bearing a warning. Mum's on a warpath again. I suggest you stay out of her way for a while."

"What's got her riled up now?" She glanced at the house and flinched when she saw her Mum looking out the window.

"It's not what, it's who. She got another letter from the Grangers. It seems they don't want Hermione involved with Ron anymore. They actually think Mum would want to break those two up." George plopped himself down in the shade with them, "They don't know Mum."

"Why would her folks care one way or the other? They're adults now." Ginny demanded.

"Not according to the Grangers, I guess. But I do know something, their betrothal will be announced any day now." George looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Betrothal? But…now?" Her face looked so confused that she looked like a caricature.

"They're engaged?" Harry asked. He knew they loved each other, but this much?

"No, Harry. Betrothed." George laughed at his reaction. "There's a difference."

"Why are they getting betrothed so young? He doesn't even have a job. She's going back to school." Ginny pushed. "Shouldn't they wait?"

"No, they can't." he answered shortly.

"Don't tell me she pregnant!" Ginny was shocked. They were both too smart for that.

"Look, it's not my place to say, but I overheard them talk just now." He paused and looked around him, checking for eavesdroppers. "They have the Sign."

Ginny gasped loud, her color paled almost deathly as she rubbed her right forearm nervously.

Harry was still bewildered. "Pretend I'm new here. What's the Sign? Anything like The Grim?"

"Harry, it's very rare. I…it's…I'm not sure how to explain it. Can you, George?" Ginny said in a tiny voice. Her arms were crossed closely to herself.

George, seeing her reaction, sat silent for a moment. "Ginny?"

She shook her head. Her confused look was being overtaken by shock and fear.

"What's going on here?" Harry was getting defensive. Ginny doesn't show fear.

"Just a minute, Harry. Ginny? Do you have something you need to share?" George looked surprisingly gentle and caring.

"It…it's just a scar, from the battle. It won't heal." She murmured.

"A scar on your right forearm?" Her brother asked in a soft tone that Harry had never heard before.

George sat in deep thought. Harry couldn't stop looking over at Ginny, wondering what was so terrifying about a scar.

 _No. Wait. A scar that won't heal. Right forearm. What the Hell?_ He rolled up his sleeve. Centered on the forearm, bright and clear was a spot. A thumbnail sized blood vessel that was nearly bulging out of the skin. deep red. Pulsing.

Ginny glanced over and stared at his arm, yelped, scooted away, then stopped still.

"George, what is this?" Harry asked, concerned and frightened at Ginny's reaction.

George shook his head and held up a finger to tell him to wait. "Sis. He needs to know. Either you show him, or I'll …No, I'm sorry, I have to get Mum." His face looked very concerned, there was no sign of his jovial nature.

"No. I mean… Harry," She pushed her long sleeve up to her elbow. "Harry, it doesn't mean…You're not obligated. I thought it was a myth." There on her arm was a spot, a vein in just the same place as his own. "It was just a scar. It started to heal when you went away. Now it's worse than ever." She started to cover it again when she noticed George was striding to the house. "Harry, quick. When did you get that?" She pointed at his arm.

"This… after the battle, after you cleaned my wounds. I thought it was maybe a cursed scar." He followed her gaze and saw Molly walking back to them, waving George to stay behind. "And yours?"

"The day after the battle. While you were sleeping."

"Ginny, what does this mean?" He asked in a whisper.

00000

' _Oh Merlin. What a mash-up.' Molly thought as she floured her hands, ready for a final kneading. Ron and Hermione discovering the Sign just before traipsing over the globe. Harry leaving and having both he and Ginny fall into deep depression within a day of him being gone. What if? No, It can't. It's unheard of. The Sign is rare enough, skipping generations before manifesting within the same family. But what if there were two of her children affected by it? Two just a generation after Her and Arthur. Was it the war? Such emotional upheavals tend to bring it on._

 _Oh, no. Why is Harry showing George his right arm? What is Ginny doing? George is coming back._

"Mum?" George stepped through the door, searching for her. His face confused and concerned. "Mum, I think…" he pointed to his right arm. "I couldn't help overhear you with Ron and Hermione. But I think…" He pointed to the couple sitting under the walnut tree by the pond.

"Do they…?" She slipped off her apron and wiped her hands.

"From what I've read, yeah. I think so." He looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Alright, you stay here. I need to talk with them, without you there." Without looking to see if he obeyed, she strode towards the pond. She could see them touching each other's arms. She nearly slowed to a stop.

00000

Ginny shook her head and shushed Harry as her mother came close.

"Honey? George said…?" She asked fearfully.

Ginny blushed a flame red and nodded her head. Her arm seemed to move of its own accord to show fully the bright Sign.

Molly turned quickly to Harry, her face glaring. Without her asking, he twisted his arm to show her. Molly grasped both arms. She found Ginny's pulse and touched Harry's Sign. It took her only Moments to confirm.

"Yes. I thought it…" She let go of their arms, sat on the ground and sighed. "It explains a lot. Why I felt I had to bring you back." Her face, once fierce, now looked resigned. "Harry, do you know what this is?"

"No Ma'am. Just we both have the same thing. Why is everyone so upset about it?" He was afraid he had done something wrong.

Molly gave a wry shake of her head. "This is called the sign. It's ancient and rare magic. And now there's two in the family."

"But what is it?" Ginny pushed. "I've only heard rumors and of course, romance stories."

"Yes, well. Let's see if I can find the right words," She sighed and thought, "This is part of your heritage. A part of your bloodlines."

"Heritage?" Harry interrupted. "Like Pure Blood?"

"No, not really. Celtic blood magic is what we are talking about." Molly assured Harry. "It started several thousand years ago, ancient times. Before the Romans ruled Britannia, a Celtic magician wanted to know if his lady love was the one for him, so he cast a spell. If she truly loved him, her heart would beat as his. Sure enough, her heart was on his arm. The results of this spell have been potentially passed to all their progeny, any with Celtic heritage. Scottish, Irish, Welsh. Just about any magic folk from the isles. I've only heard of a few each generation. It's very rare. Ginny's heart is on your arm, Harry." Molly smiled at him.

Harry looked down at the beating mark. "So that's Ginny's…"

"Yes, That's Ginny's heartbeat," Molly affirmed. "She is wearing yours. There's an old saying, wearing your heart on your sleeve. It originated with this."

Ginny finally met his eyes, shyly. "But what if he doesn't want…"

"But why would I not want?"

"You mean you do…?"

Molly just sat while the two let things sink in for a few moments.

"But what does it mean? Where do things go from here?" Harry spoke again, not taking his eyes of his girl.

"It depends on where you want them to go," Molly answered. "Legally there are two ways, and only you two can decide."

"Us?" Ginny asked, still confused.

"Yes. You see, what you have there shows the world that you belong to each other and no one can dispute that. No parent, guardian or government. But you can say no and walk away. In a month or two it will fade away and be gone, never to show again. Only you'll then hate each other for the rest of your life. You'll even hate yourself. I wouldn't recommend it, I hear the depression is like ripping your heart out with a spoon."

"Like the big depression we both were feeling when Harry left?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly." Molly smiled. "I was afraid that might be a reason. I hoped it wasn't. Ginny, you're only 16, but this happens so often at troubled times like this."

"Like the war?" Harry asked quietly. He was answered with a brief nod.

"But we have to separate again. I go back to school, He starts training. Will that end it all?" Ginny asked, a little panicky.

Harry held tight to Ginny's hand, "If we decide not to leave each other, what are we to do next?"

"Like I said," Molly took a deep breath, she really wasn't ready for this. This was her little girl, after all. "There are several options. What Daddy and I did, and Ron and Hermione have decided, is go for betrothal and then the Vows when school was finished." She smiled at Harry, "But Harry, your parents went right to the Vows."

"Betrothal? is that like engagement?" Harry asked, confused again. "Wait a minute, you said my parents had this sign also?"

"Yes, About six months after leaving school. According to Sirius, their reaction was spectacular. But no dear, betrothal is not like engagement. Muggles took the word and used it like that, but it's really a temporary marriage. A place holder until you're ready for the Vows."

"Ok, I'm going to regret this, but what are the Vows?" Harry asked, getting a little overwhelmed.

Molly laughed. She was expecting this. "You have heard of unbreakable vows?" She waited for his nod. "Well, that is what this is. It is a marriage vow that is unbreakable. A Witch and Wizard who are bound by the Vow are literally not able to cheat on each other, hurt each other, lie to each other, turn on each other, or reveal the other's secret. The vow is a very powerful spell to have over each other. Betrothal is a time to make sure they're ready before making the total commitment."

"Wait, What? Mum? You and Dad? You have the…what did you call it, the Sign?" Ginny picked up on what Molly said. "Show me!"

"Yes, dear. And no. It faded away after it had done its job. We were Betrothed when we were 16. We took the Vow Just a month after our Newts." Molly smiled at the memories.

"But you didn't answer my question. What happens when we HAVE to separate?" Ginny asked again.

"Eer…There's spells." Molly tried to think fast and still be tactful. "Now, you two have a lot to think on. Talk it over." She stood, "We'll talk more when Daddy gets home.." She walked quickly back to the house.

"What's happening, Harry?" Ginny watched her mother enter the house before turning to Harry. She was afraid he would be angry, or worse, disgusted at the idea of the Sign on their arms.

But instead, he was fascinated. "I don't know," He said simply, "But it's something, right?" He looked over at her arm. "Is that really me there?"

"Check it out." She placed his finger on his pulse and then on her Sign. After a moment, he smiled brighter. There was no doubt. They had questions that needed answers.

"What should we do?" Harry whispered into Ginny's hair.

"Well, I'm not gonna let you walk away again, that's for sure." She said savagely. Her fear turning to a desire to fight for what she wanted.

He looked down at their arms, "I want to do this." He said quietly.

She stood. "I want to go through with this too. As soon as possible. I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither, but I'm concerned…at our age…"

"But what? Are you going to spout that nonsense about our age?" Her cheeks turned red with internal fire. "Yes, I'm still sixteen. You're still seventeen. How about we do something. Let's add a year for every person we've killed in this past war. Okay? I think that puts me up somewhere about twenty. You, maybe late twenties. Does that sound about right? Would that make it better? Would that make it more socially acceptable? Well guess what. I don't give a sh** about social acceptance. I care about you. I gave you up for a year, because you thought it would keep me safe. It didn't. That's okay. I still did my part. You did your part. Same war. War is over. We won. It's time for us. I don't care how old I am. Harry, I want you. So, shut up and marry me. Okay?" No female Celtic warrior could ever look more fierce than Ginevra Weasley with the sun in her face and her eyes on fire.

Harry was just as stunned as if she had petrified him. A slow smile spread over his face, "Okay, then. Yes." He didn't think he could ever be more in love with her. "I will marry you."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sign Chapter 4**

 **What to Do**

"OI!" Ron's aggravated voice dragged them from bliss.

Harry pulled his head up from paradise, only to see the face of his best mate. "What do you want?"

"What do you think you're doing, ravaging my baby sister in full view of the house?" Ron was red in the face with anger, while Hermione was trying to tug on his arm, pointing to Ginny's arm.

"Shut it Ron, He was just accepting my marriage proposal." Ginny laughed and sat up, brushing leaves from her hair. Ron saw the tale-tell mark on her arm.

"Oh." His face fell. "But you're…He…"

"What?" Ginny pushed.

"Bloody hell, congratulations, I guess?" He offered, trying to adjust his thinking. He knew how little choice they had. Who better? He held his hand out to Harry and helped him up to his feet. Ron was pointedly looking for the matching sign in his friend's own arm. "Remember what we said out in the woods?"

Harry nodded.

"She cries, even once? I'll kill ya, got it?"

"Got it." Harry answered. The next second, he was swept in a bone crushing embrace.

Just as abruptly, he was released, "Just what I need, another brother." Ron tried to sound put-upon but failed. "Um, so, now what?"

Hermione gave Ginny a hug, "What this lug is trying to say, is, what are your plans? Who else knows?"

"George, and then Mum, just now. We're thinking Betrothal as soon as possible. Mum said this only lasts for about two months, and it's been one already." Ginny said plainly.

"That's what we're doing. It's been a shock. I mean, we've been waiting to hear from my parents, but… my folks were thirty before they married. They refused to understand why we considered betrothal this young. They don't approve…they don't understand. Then this last letter…" Her shaky control was breaking, and only Ron knew how to build it up again.

Ron held her close, "Shh…I'm here." He kissed her then said over her head, "We found out about this just before we went to Australia. They didn't like what was happening. There were words. Said if we go through with this, we'll be on our own. They didn't go through the whole hiding plan just to have their daughter throw away her life so young. Her folks are trying to get Mum and Dad to break us up." His face had turned deep red in his anger.

Hermione shook herself back to the present with a sigh and a false smile, "We're not going to put this off any longer. Who knows the process for a betrothal? Is there a ceremony or something?" She looked between Ron and Ginny. Both shrugged their shoulders. "Right then, I guess we either find a library, or talk to your mother."

00000

"A ceremony? No, not necessarily. More a formal question and answer. The bride and groom say they want to marry to both sets of parents or sponsors. The parents ask if they both understand and agree and that's that. There're some spells and it's done." Molly finished kneading the bread and set the dough in the waiting pans. "If your parents won't be here, you'll have to find a man and woman, Adults, to sponsor you."

"Like who?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it can't be anyone related to your intended, within three generations. I think those are the only rules made by the ministry."

"So, I couldn't ask Ginny, since she is related to Ron, but I could ask Harry because he is not related to anyone, right?" Hermione was trying to figure it all out.

Molly stopped and thought, "No. He'd be counted as kin because he will be betrothed to Ginny. And you cannot share the same sponsors unless you are blood relatives with them. Sponsors become kin with you and that can become complicated. To be safe, you and Harry need to come up with a set of sponsors each."

"I think I know what kin is, but what's your definition?" Hermione tried to understand.

"Kin? Well, when people are related, by blood or marriage, that's family, right?" At Hermine's nod, Molly continued. "Kinship includes all that but add another layer of relationship. In-laws from a different side of the couple become kin, you know, cousins from different sides of the family. Really, anyone who has a blood or marriage link with you, would be kin. Kinship can also be through association, like a Godparent, or a sponsor."

"Mum, why not kin as sponsors?" Ginny asked confused.

"I think it's to prevent coercion. Forcing a couple into marriage has been a problem throughout history."

"Oh. That gives us a lot to think on, doesn't it? Hermione started, "Mrs... er, Molly, when should we do this. Where should we do this? I'm in the dark here."

"Typically, it's in the bride's home. So, it could be here, unless you have a preference too. A week from Sunday evening would be convenient, as all the family would be off work and it's the day before Charlie goes back to Romania. We can have a nice family dinner after." Molly sat down and started peeling turnips.

"Do we have to tell anyone? Aside from the sponsors, and of course, the family." Ginny piped up. "I'd hate to invite Rita Skeeter."

"Absolutely not." Molly laughed. She could imagine the press trying to fit into her kitchen. "No, this is a private family affair. Who you tell or how you tell is up to you."

00000

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other thoughtfully as they wandered outside, wondering where to start looking for the guys, only to find them just outside the door.

"Yeah, we heard." Ron said, having the decency to be embarrassed.

"Good. At least we don't have to repeat. You two don't need a sponsor. Harry and I do. And we need to think of them fast."

Ginny walked to the fence at the end of the garden path motioned the others to follow. She brought out her wand and waved it about while making a mumbling sound. A faint shimmer covered them. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Muffliato. I don't want ears listening in."

At Harry's amazed look, she continued, "Fred and George taught me how to do more complex silent spells at Christmas. Charlie even taught me some wandless magic, with some simple spells. It helped at school this past year. Anyways, I have another question to be answered before this betrothal. Now, I know that you two have taken over Ron's room, and seem more than happy up there. But look where my room is. I refuse to have my wedding night over Mum and Dad's head. Harry, what are we going to do about that?"

Ron's ears turned dark red and Hermione had to hold his arm to calm him. Harry's eyes grew large and he felt as though he couldn't swallow. "Er…Um…I…"

"Ok. I have an idea, since no one else seems to be thinking clear right now." Ginny smiled largely. "You have a great big house. Huge. A wreck, but huge. Seamus works with his uncle, a builder. Give him a job. Have him do over the house."

"I was thinking of working on the place, but he can't get it done by next Sunday. No one can." Harry objected.

"He's a wizard. We can only ask." She replied. "If not, then maybe just a few rooms."

"I like the way she thinks." Ron said with a laugh. "Maybe there'd be room for us? In your house, that is."

"We'll check it out. In fact, let's ask right now." Harry was impatient. He had not thought of that part of the betrothal, and now that is all he would be able to think on.

Before he could bring out his wand, He heard Ginny say, "Expecto Patronum!" And her horse was prancing in front of them.

"Find Seamus Finnigan. We have a commission. Can you join us now at the Burrow, or owl us a note for an appointment?" With a flick, the ghostly horse raced over the western hills.

"Aren't you afraid of the under-age trace?" Harry asked impressed.

"What trace? That was discontinued after Easter. No one left to enforce it." They wandered toward the gate and opened it just as a loud pop announced the arrival of Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey, there!" He called.

"Hey!" Ron reached him first and shook his hand. "That was bloody fast!"

"Yeah, I was only about ten miles away. The horse said you had a job for me?"

"Yeah! I have a run-down house in London. I want to see if it can be saved and how long it might take." Harry shook his hand.

"Harry Potter has a house?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, inherited. It's a wreck, I'm hoping I can fix it somewhat. Willing to take a look?"

"Sure, but I'm due to a meeting soon. I can meet you first thing in the morning? London you say?"

"Great! How about Nine? Just Floo to 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry agreed.

They watched him disapparate again then Ginny turned to Harry. "So, now what?"

"I'm not sure, I'm still wrapping my head around it all." He gave her a kiss on her nose. "I'd like to see the place through your eyes."

 **A/N: Please, please leave a review! I need to know what you think, even if it's just a few words. Please? I'v got lots more chapters for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Sign

Chapter 5

Sponsors

Upon entering 12 Grimmauld Place, they felt as though it were a different building. Kreature had been doing a thorough clean-out, and now it was empty, a shell waiting to become whatever Harry needed it to be.

"Wow. I haven't been here since it was headquarters for the Order. It feels different." Ginny whispered when they tip-toed past the portrait of Mrs. Black. "Do you think we could get rid of that atrocity somehow?" She pointed behind her.

"That would be the first thing, I would think." Harry agreed.

When they got to the kitchen, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Harry knocked on the boiler cupboard door, "Kreature? We're visiting for a few hours. We won't need anything, just letting you know we're here."

The door creaked open and Kreature, the house elf, poked his head out. "Thank you Master. Kreature is ready to serve, you need only ask."

"Thanks. By the way, Ginny and I will be betrothed a week from Sunday. So, that means she'll be the Mistress here." Harry waited to see what the old elf would do with the information.

Kreature came fully out the door and walked to Ginny. "Welcome Mistress to the Illustrious and Honorable House of Potter. Kreature is at your service." He bowed so low, his nose rested on the floor. His locket dragged across his feet.

"Uh, Thank you, Kreature. Uh, I'll try to be a good Mistress." She wasn't sure she said the right thing. She wanted to start on the right foot.

"Also, Ron and Hermione, like before, will be around quite a bit. They will have full run of the place."

"As Master requests. Welcome Mister Ron and Miss Hermione." Again, he bowed, only not as deep.

"Thank you for your welcome, Kreature." Hermione said sweetly.

"Would Master, Mistress and friends wish for refreshments? It is noon. Would you care for luncheon?"

Ginny looked at the others for agreement. "Yes, I think so. Maybe in a half hour? Something simple would be fine."

"As you wish, Mistress." He bowed again, "Master? Kreature has done what you ordered. Kreature has sold the furniture and cleared the rooms."

"Excellent! Thanks." He turned to Ginny, "You're going to be a natural with him."

"Yeah, yeah." She brushed him off, with a sly grin, "I'm going to be a part of the, what did he call it? The Illustrious and Honorable House of Potter. I guess I need to learn the part."

Ron and Hermione wandered off towards the stairs. "Mind if we look around?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Kreature has been doing a deep clean. I'm curious how much he's got done." Harry motioned Ginny to go in front of him as they moved up the stairs.

Their first stop was the dining room. Harry noticed that the weird knick-knacks and old portraits were gone, leaving ghostly outlines on the faded wall paper. Then they moved up the stairs.

The drawing room was just as empty. The tapestry was still on the wall but nothing else remained.

As they moved continually upwards, they found more of the same. Only empty, silent rooms.

"I looks a lot better since the last time I was here." Ginny said, pleased at the new condition of Sirius' room. "I would dread having to clear it all out myself."

As they turned to leave the top floor, there was a POP in the hallway. "Master? Luncheon is served" He popped back out.

"I guess we've been summoned. Miss Weasley, would you care to accompany me to luncheon?" Harry held out his arm.

While eating sandwiches, Kreature showed Harry what he had found during his clean-out. "Master. Mistress Black ordered Kreature to hide many things throughout the house." He placed several large bags of coins on the table. Also, a large box of various silver candle holders and tableware. "these were hidden from Mundungus Fletcher."

Ginny nearly fell off her chair. "This is all Harrys now?"

"Yes Mistress. Kreature remembered all the secret places. What would Master have Kreature do with these things?"

Harry looked carefully at the pile on the table. "I guess keep a hold of it. I'll take some of the money but the rest, set aside. I'll eventually get it all into a vault."

He turned to Ginny, "I've been thinking on something since we've been here. I know who I want for my sponsors. What do you think of Professor McGonagall and Hagrid?"

"Great idea." Ginny agreed. "Hermione? Do you have anyone?"

"No, I haven't thought much on it." She answered. "I don't know where to start. Ron, you have any ideas?"

"Not really. Everyone I can think of is related to me somehow." He scratched his head and thought hard as he ate. "There's always the guys from school. I don't know if you want any of them."

"That's brilliant Ron!" Hermione set her sandwich down and hugged him. "Who?"

"Let's see, Harry here is out of the picture. Seamus might be a maybe. I think Mum said his mum was a second or third cousin somehow. Neville, I'll have to check. Dean Thomas is muggle-born, as far as he knows." Ron said.

"Oh, please not Dean. That might be a bit awkward, if you know what I mean." Ginny grimaced a little at the thought of her ex.

"Good point. Not Dean." Hermione gave a little laugh. "I probably shouldn't write to Victor Krum either." She winked at Ron, who glared at her good naturedly before he too laughed.

"Ginny, I'd like to go talk to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid this afternoon. Will you come with me?"

"Sure, whenever you're ready." She wiped her mouth and carried her dish to the sink.

"Ron, Hermione? Are you heading back to The Burrow?" At their nod, Harry continued, "Could you please let Molly know we'll be back by dinner?"

"No problem. We can also ask about who might be suitable." Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder.

Harry held his hand out to Ginny, knelt down and tossed a handful of powder in the low flames. "Hogwarts headmistress office."

The fire flared green, "Yes? Oh, Good Afternoon, Mr. Potter. How may I help you?" Came the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Headmistress, May I, er, we, come through and speak with you for a moment?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course. Of course."

Harry held tight to Ginny and they stepped through into the headmistress office. Harry instinctively looked up at the large portrait that hung above the desk, but Dumbledore seemed to be out visiting.

"He is supervising the refurbishing of classrooms on the fourth floor today, Mr. Potter. It seems he cannot relinquish the reigns even from the other side of the portrait."

Harry turned and spied Minerva McGonagall against a bookcase with a stack of books precariously balanced in her arms while standing on a small step-ladder. They rushed to assist her.

"To what do I have the pleasure?" She said with a wide smile as she placed the final book on the shelf.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said softly.

"Yes?"

Harry paused, looked over at Ginny and rolled his sleeve up. Ginny followed suit. They showed Minerva their arms. At her intake of breath, he looked her in the eye.

"I should have expected. With both your parents." The older woman smiled gently.

"Yes. Still a surprise, though. We came because, well, I would ask you to be my sponsor."

Minerva's eyes turned wide. She reached behind her blindly and sat. "Mr. Potter? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did. You see. I… I was told I should choose someone I cared for. I thought of you."

"I'm honored, of course. But I never thought you…" She was flustered.

"I know." He shook his head. "In my years here, everyone expected things from me. You only wanted to do for me. It took me a while to learn how to accept that. So, I'm asking, will you be my sponsor?"

"Out of all the students I have taught, I have never had the honor to stand as sponsor. I would be pleased. Where and when might this take place?" She smiled, thrilled at the prospect.

"The Burrow, Sunday next. 6 PM. Dinner after. I'm sure Molly will write." Harry held Ginny close to his side. "This means a lot to us. Thank you." Harry moved to leave. "I wish we could visit more, but is it alright if we go visit Hagrid? We are on a tight schedule today."

"Wait." Ginny stopped Harry from leaving," Professor, is there a policy, you know, rules about betrothed? I want to come back for Newts."

"We're working on that. You're the third couple to ask so far." Minerva nodded and smiled.

"Well, that might make it four couples now. Hermione and Ron are in the same boat." Harry laughed.

"Oh Dear. I must address the board again. Yes, Hagrid was working on his hut today, you should be able to see him there. Miss Weasley? Mr. Potter? Thank You." She nodded her goodbye as they sprinted out of her office and out the door. They got a little disoriented as a few landmarks within the castle had changed during the renovations but soon they found the main doors and were out in the grounds.

Ginny slowed as they came close to the park-like trees and shrubs that marked the graves of the fallen. Harry pulled her past them with only a skip to his heart. Now was not the time to mourn. Now was the time to look forward.

They crested the hill and spied Hagrid's hut, new, yet still the same. The half-giant's head sprang up from inside the fence as he neared, "Well, I'll be. Harry! Ginny! What brings you two by today?" Hagrid dropped his spade and held his arms wide for an embrace.

With a spine cracking hug, they were released and made comfortable on the stair step while Hagrid sat on a stump. "So, tell me. What's been happenin' this past month?"

"Has it really been that much time?" Harry shook his head. "Not much, and really, too much to tell." He looked down at his feet. "Look. There're some things that have happened just today. Things that must be decided quickly. I need to ask you a favor. Okay?"

"Well sure, m' boy, Anything." Hagrid looked worried

Harry and Ginny showed their arms. Hagrid looked and sighed deeply. "Is tha…? I never seen one 'afor."

"We learned what it was today. We're getting betrothed Sunday next." Ginny began.

"Hagrid, I want you to be my sponsor." Harry spoke as fast as he could. He knew that Hagrid could be unpredictable, emotional.

He didn't expect a very serious Hagrid. "You don't know what yer askin', Harry." An unexpected anger emanated off him. Ginny nearly moved away at the agitated emotion Hagrid was displaying.

"What do you mean?"

"People don' go 'roun' askin' folk like me for doin' things like this. I'm not like…" Hagrid got up from his stump and started to walk off.

While motioning Ginny to stay put, Harry jumped up and ran off after him, "What are you talking about Hagrid? Don't walk away from me! Stop and talk to me!"

Hagrid stopped and swung about, "This is a Wizard thing Harry. No one asks a half-breed these things."

"A half-breed?" Harry stood his ground. "Since when do I consider you a half-breed?"

"You heard me. I'm half giant. Half giants don' go for sponsors."

"Really? Is it a law?"

"No, it ain't no law. Harry, it's just the way it is. I'd be like a godfather, I'd be kin." Hagrid cried loudly.

"What will happen if you stood as my sponsor?" Harry asked quietly. "Hagrid, what will happen?"

"Naught. You'll be laughed at, you will. Maybe even shunned. Sponsor means kin. Kin with a half-breed? Bah. Ya don' wan' tha'."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "So, if you stand with me as my sponsor, at my private betrothal, there can be no consequences except be laughed at. Am I right?"

Hagrid nodded. "It's just… Why would ya want someone like me?"

"Someone like you? Someone like the man who loved me? Who watched over me? Who cared for me when no one else did? Why the hell would I give a rat's ass if you are a half-giant? You're already more kin than anyone else alive. Who else would I ask?" Harry yelled, tears poured down his face, matching the tears Hagrid never bothered wiping.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this is so short. It's hard to find places in the story to make proper chapter breaks. More to come as edits are finished. Let me know what you think, Please.**_

Chapter 6

A Ring

More than an hour later, after several fire whiskey toasts from Hagrid, Harry and Ginny walked out the gates and stopped.

Harry had a new idea. "Hey, I have an errand. Can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"An errand?" Ginny looked down the lane as if his reasoning would be clearer in the distance.

"Yeah. Something I need to do." Still holding onto her, Harry dragged her to Gringotts.

"What do you need here?" She laughed.

"I know it's strange, but I need some money. Don't I?" He stopped as they approached the door. "I also want to do something. I want to get you onto my accounts. If we're going to be married…"

"Betrothed." She interrupted.

"Right, close enough, I want to make sure you have full access." He looked down at her and noticed she looked a bit nervous. "It'll be okay. It will be yours soon enough."

She sighed, as if she agreed, but wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

The bank was just as imposing, just as somber, but when they entered, there was no tension in the air. Now that Harry was pardoned, he was a priority client. Of course, owning several very large accounts didn't hurt any either.

Harry led her right to the Head-Teller's desk. Before he could speak, the old Goblin leaned over and addressed him. "Welcome Mister Potter."

"Good Afternoon. I have two matters of business. First, I would like to add Miss Ginevra Weasley to my accounts. And second, I would like to visit the Potter family vault."

"Would you follow me please?" The Goblin came down from his high podium and led them through a maze of hallways, opening an unmarked door.

"Knerlac, Mr. Potter to see you concerning his accounts and adding Miss Weasley's name."

The older manager turned slowly and grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Mr, Potter. A pleasure to see you again. Miss Weasley. Please be seated." He snapped his fingers and a portfolio appeared in is hands.

"Yes, we are being betrothed next week, and I want her set up." Harry looked at Ginny, who seemed a little apprehensive.

"Very good. Miss, if you would present your wand?" He held out his hand. When Ginny relinquished it, he studied it closely, tapped it and then nodded. He scribbled a note onto a slip of parchment. "If you would sign here and tap it with your wand, you will be all set. Mr. Potter, if you will do the same?"

When this was done, Knerlac handed her a set of tiny keys. "Now, what other concerns might you have?"

"I will be having quite a lot of transactions and purchases coming up and I really don't want to carry bags and bags of gold in both the wizarding world as well as muggle world.

"Yes. I Understand. We at Gringotts have a program for our high-end patrons to assist with that problem. Are you familiar with credit cards?"

Harry nodded, but Ginny looked confused.

Knerlac sneered in what he probably thought as in a friendly manner. "We have access to a credit system. We can issue you a card, with which you can make any purchases you need, Both in Galleons and Pounds. We find this keeps such large amounts safe. As for other large purchases or recurring charges, you may also send a request and moneys will be transferred directly from one account to another.

"That's nice to know. How can we set this up?" Harry was pleased. The idea of carrying bags of gold through London was a bit daunting.

The goblin pulled several pages of parchment from out of a drawer. "Please fill this out and sign. Afterwards, Gurm can escort you to you vault and your cards will await you when you return."

They scribbled quickly and handed them back.

Harry remembered something. "You said I can request transfers?"

"Yes Mr. Potter." Knerlac brought out his quill and a blank parchment.

"Okay. I want one hundred Galleons deposited monthly in each account, Andromeda Tonks, The War Orphan Society fund, and last, Arthur Weasley account. Can these be anonymous?"

"Harry! How…It's too…Can we talk about this?" Ginny felt panicky.

Harry nodded at Knerlac and the old goblin walked out.

"Ginny? What's wrong." He asked concerned.

"All this, deposits and money and house and then to my dad…You can't." Ginny felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Sweetheart, What I just donated is only a part of the interest I get in a month. I just wish I could give more to your folks without them knowing." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"No, That's not it. Giving him so much. It's, It's almost insulting." She took a deep breath, "No, insulting is the wrong word. I...I can't think of the right word. Harry, You can't. You need to talk with Dad first."

"You mean I shouldn't?" Harry was startled.

"I don't think so."

"But why? If I ask him, he'll say no. I want to give because I love your folks so much."

"I know that, Love. And they love you. But just handing them money is...is a slap in our pride. Oh, I don't know how to explain it." her eyes plead for his understanding.

He looked at her silently for a long time, "This is why I need you in my life. To help me from screwing up." He waved to the list on the desk, "Is there any other changes I should make?"

"Maybe instead of directly to Mrs. Tonks, set up an account for Teddy, something she could use if she needs. It won't affect her pride directly. right?"

"Brilliant. You are Brilliant. That's what we'll do, then. Ready to continue?" Harry scribbled the changes on the paper and signed it. Then he opened the door and Knerlac walked back in. "Mr. Potter, Gurm is waiting to escort you. Your cards and receipts will be waiting in the lobby when you are finished with your visit. Is there anything else we can do today?

"No thanks. That will be all." Harry and Ginny walked out the door.

Ginny had fun on the ride. The twists and turns reminded her of a hard game of Quidditch. Harry sat, trying to not be glum. He was reminded of the ill-fated time he was this deep within the caverns. The break-in and the subsequent break-out will be in his head for a long time. They slowed and stopped in front of a large, plain door that had only a tiny keyhole in the center..

"This way please." Gurm stepped onto a little platform and put out his hand for the keys. Ginny, anxious to try hers out, handed her key ring over. Inserted, the key glowed for a moment and the large door swung inward. Gurm stepped aside, "I will wait in the carriage. Please take your time."

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other and stepped through. With the first step in, the sconces on the walls burst into flame. Harry had seen several vaults but unlike most of the others, this one was tidy, very organized. There were bins filled with gold sitting on shelves. Chests and crates holding who-knows-what ran in neat rows down the length of the floor. In the far back, about fifty feet away, were several chests on a stand. One was a jewelry box. He found just what he wanted.

"Gin?" He whispered. His finger caressed the ring. He knelt on one knee and said quietly. "This was hers, my mother's. You had a turn, now it's mine, will you marry me?"

"Of course. Yes, I will." Her finger touched it softly, reverently.

"If you don't want it, we can choose something else you like." He added quickly.

"No. Don't you dare get me anything else. This is perfect." She said in awe. Harry slipped it on her finger. It fit as if it were made for her. She kissed him, then leaned into him, while enchanted with the stones. "They're the same color as your eyes." She cried softly. "The emeralds."

"I suppose they are." He laughed. "Not that I pay much attention to the color of my eyes."

"No, I'll pay attention for you." She kissed his cheek.

When the three of them returned to the lobby, Gern gave a terse nod, "Follow me, please. I will have your receipts and your cards momentarily."

After nearly an hour and a half in the bank, Harry realized they were running short on time. "We should get back. It's getting late."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neville

They did cut it a bit close in getting back to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were already setting the table and Molly was taking a cottage pie out of the oven.

"Just in time. I was afraid you would forget to come home." Molly said with a chuckle.

"Never, Mum. We had an errand to run and got sidetracked." Ginny grabbed a set of forks and started placing them around the table. She wondered how long it would take for anyone to notice the ring.

"Well, dinner's on the table, Ron, can you get Daddy? He and George are out in the shed."

Ron raced out and as he was about to knock on the shed door, he heard voices. Being a Weasley, he was more than willing to silently lean close and rest his ear to the wood.

"I told you George. It's tradition. It must stay a surprise 'til the last." He heard his father say.

"Don't you think they've had enough surprises already? Just getting the sign is surprise enough." George laughed.

"I know, I know. But Your Mum thinks this is the only way." It sounded like Arthur was wandering into the farthest corner of the building.

"No Dad, this can't be planned for them. Not this way." George insisted.

"You know I agree with you, son, but we're talking about your Mum here." Arthur gave a sad laugh, "I'll try and talk with her tonight."

Ron could hear the voices come closer, so he stood back and said loudly, "Dad, George, Mum says dinner's on."

When the family were sitting, and Molly decided everything was on the table, her eye caught the sparkle of the ring. With a surprised squeal, she grabbed Ginny's hand. "What in the …?" She peered closely at the ring.

"Like Ginny said, Mrs. Weasley, we got sidetracked. It was my mother's." Harry said proudly.

Molly reluctantly gave Ginny back her hand and sat at her place. Arthur made a show of looking at the ring with a gruff look on his face. "I've heard you have some news today?"

Harry fought hard not to smile. "Sir?"

A little grin slipped onto Arthurs face before he forced it away again, "Do you care to elaborate?"

Harry, not sure what he should do, looked at Molly for direction. She nodded and pointed to her arm. He rolled up his sleeve, as did Ginny. "Mr. Weasley, I know we're still young but…" he was cut off.

"Yes, Harry. You are most assuredly quite young. Ginny, you're still underage. There's no denying the Sign though. I have been informed Sunday next is when we formalize this. Correct?" He asked his wife.

Molly confirmed this with a nod.

"Not much more to say about this except, until the betrothal, there will not be any sharing of rooms. Do, you understand?"

"But Dad, what about Ron?"

"Ron is not underage. You will be considered an adult at your Betrothal. Until that time, you know what I expect?"

"Yes Sir." Harry answered firmly.

"So long as it is understood. Now, Molly dear, this looks very delicious. Shall we get started?"

The rest of the evening was spent talking about the betrothal. Arthur was pleased at the plans and ideas. Not many young couples have their own home when they start out. Molly got busy, writing out cards to Minerva and Hagrid, and also, interestingly, to Neville.

0o0o0o0o

After Harry and Ginny left for Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had gone back to The Burrow to have a talk with Molly. She brought out her Wizarding Genealogy book and looked up different people's names.

"Yes Ron, you were right. Seamus is your second cousin twice removed. It could possibly work, but still too close for comfort. The Ministry sometimes does thorough checks, especially with young couples. Now, you also mentioned Neville Longbottom? Let's see. No…Hm…" She flipped pages and rechecked the index several times. "No. Not even close. He's only a third cousin twice removed. Not related enough to count."

"Do you want to?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yeah. We both know he's a great guy. Let's go ask him." She then knelt to toss in a handful of floo powder. She looked back at Molly, "What is the address of his house?"

"Longbottom House." Molly grinned.

With a nod, Hermione tossed the powder and said clearly, "Longbottom House."

The flames grew large and green and when they settled, she faced a small house-elf. He glared at her and asked, "This is the Longbottom House. How may Jettie help you?"

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and I wish to see Neville Longbottom, if we may." She smiled big.

"If Miss Granger will please wait, Jettie will see if Master Neville is at home." He walked out of sight.

Several minutes later, Neville knelt down in front of the fireplace. "So, Jettie wasn't wrong after all. What can I do for you?"

"Can we come through? We have something to talk to you about." Ron said over Hermione's shoulder.

"Sure. Come in." Neville stepped back and let them through. "What's up?"

Hermione gave him a hug while the guys shook his hand. "Neville. Something has come up and we have a huge favor to ask."

"Sure, yeah, What?" He motioned them to follow as he walked out of the large kitchen and down a long corridor. He stopped at a set of double doors. "Come on inside, I need to keep an eye on Gran." He grinned and opened a large double door. "Gran, we've company."

An old woman turned in her chair in front of a desk, "Well I'll be. You're Neville's friends from school. Welcome." She struggled to get up and Neville ran to help her. "Thank you, Neville." Once on her feet, she seemed rather less nimble than in times past. "My grandson has told me many tales of your days at Hogwarts." She held out her hand.

"I hope it wasn't all bad." Ron gently shook her hand.

"No, no. He rather looked up to you." The old lady gestured to the sofas that were in the center of the room. "Please, sit. Don't mind me. It's hard to stand. Rheumatism in my hips, you know."

Hermione and Ron nodded in sympathy.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Mrs. Longbottom, We came to ask if Neville could help us out with something." Hermione said, not quite sure how to broach the subject. "Neville? Ron and I are being betrothed this Sunday. We want to ask if you would, could, stand as my sponsor." Nervously, Hermione lifted her sleeve to show her Sign, Ron echoed her action.

The elderly woman looked over at the marks on their arms with interest. "I haven't seen the Sign in a long time. Well, not since the Potters showed me. Neville, did I ever tell you that your Mum was Lily's sponsor? Let me think. Neville, would you hand me that yellow book, third from the right on the bottom shelf? I wish to rest my mind."

He handed it to her, and she laid it on the tea table in front of her. She flipped it open and turned pages until she stopped and smiled. "Ah, Weasley? And your mother was a Prewett? You dear, are Muggleborn? Yes." She turned a few more pages. "I believe there is no relationship closer than four generations." She slammed the book shut. "Well, Neville? What do you have to say?"

"I wouldn't know what to say." He blushed a little. "What is a sponsor?"

"Tsk, tsk. Another thing I failed to teach you. To sponsor is the equivalent of a godfather. Thus, Hermione is asking you to be her godfather, so she and Mr. Weasley may be betrothed."

"But Hermione! You're half a year older than me." He laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about that. It's all ritual anyways. She just needs you to stand there and make sure she's not being forced into it." Augusta shook her head.

"Okay. But being forced into what?" Neville looked more impatient than uncertain. "Gran, I've never heard of betrothal, or sponsor or any of that."

The old lady nodded and looked at the floor. "Oh dear, oh dear, my boy. I'm sorry." She touched his sleeve. "Hand me a pillow and I will try to explain." Neville tucked a small pillow behind her back.

"What she showed me was the Sign. It is a soul bond, a mark to show they must be together. You know what the Vows are, I hope." She looked apprehensive.

"Yes, Gran. That I know" He smiled as he handed her another pillow to prop her head against the back of the sofa.

"A betrothal is a temporary marriage before making the full commitment. Each person must have a parent or sponsor, to make sure there is no conflict or coercion. Age doesn't matter. Only, the act of being a sponsor makes you kin." She settled more comfortable. "She is asking if you could take the position to be a protector while she announces her intention."

"Oh, a protector, yeah, I can do that." He laughed, "Do I need the Sword?" He asked just to see what Ron would say.

"Of Gryffindor? You still have it?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Ron! No, Neville. It's just metaphorical. There's no sword fights." Hermione laughed hard. "Unless you and Harry want to have a duel for fun."

"My dear, would that be Harry Potter?" Augusta interrupted.

Hermione calmed down to answer politely. "Yes ma'am. He and Ginny, Ron's sister, are being betrothed at the same time, for the same reason."

"Two of the same family, at the same time? Remarkable. Once in a generation is rare, but twice? Much is to be expected of the Weasley clan."

Ron had enough confidence to keep his head up but wanted to hide inside. "We do the best we can, Ma'am."

"Be sure that you do." She gave a smile then closed her eyes.

Neville motioned them to follow him out the room. When he closed the door, he shook his head. "Sorry about that. The battle took more out of Gran than she admits. She got hit by some sort of curse. The healers have been several times but, well, it's been tough. She is trying to help me learn everything before it's too late, but she forgets. Like, I never knew about any of this."

"Neither did I until this happened." Ron commiserated.

"Yeah, that'd be one way to learn. Sure, Hermione. I'd be happy to…how did you put it? Stand as your sponsor."

"You will? Thank you so very much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!" She gave him a brief hug.

I do have a few questions, First, when? then where, then what am I supposed to do?"

"The 14th. I'll make sure my Mum sends details."

"I'll be there. Listen it's been great seeing you, but I need to be with…" He pointed to the closed door. "Can you find your way back to the floo?"

"Oh, right. Of course. We'll see you then." Hermione waved, and they made their way back to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sign

Chapter 8

Seamus

June 3

"Welcome to my humble shack." Harry greeted Seamus the next morning.

Seamus stepped out of the fireplace and took a good look around. "Humble shack? Right."

Kreature came out of his cupboard to see what was going on. "May Kreature serve refreshments, Master?"

"Uh, not now, Kreature. But this is Seamus Finnigan. He's going to see if he can help fix the house up. Let him have whatever he needs."

"Very well, Master." The old elf closed himself into his cupboard again.

"Wow, a house and a house elf? A step up!" Seamus looked jealous.

"Yeah, Black family, remember." Ron reminded him.

Seamus ignored him and brought out his hammer again. "Show me the attic. I'd like to start at the top."

They all trooped up. The water stains moving down the slanted ceiling showed them that the war with water was being lost. Seamus poked, prodded, used his wand and cast a spell that caused the layers of plaster to become visible, like an x-ray. He noticed the small door to the roof deck and went out. Before anyone could follow, he slammed it shut. When he returned, he just shook his head and muttered something about Loofah sponge. He headed back down to the floor beneath.

Floor by floor, room by room, Seamus repeated the process. He took notes, and used his wand to see inside walls, floors, ceilings, and pipes. On the ground floor, he was told about the portrait. He motioned everyone to cover their ears then he pounded the walls around the cursed portrait. The curtain snapped open and Mrs. Black started her vitriol. With a wave of Harry's wand and a loud shout, the curtain was shut again as they ran back down into the kitchen.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Well?" Seamus echoed.

"What can be done?" Harry asked.

"Depends."

"Seamus!" Hermione cried impatiently.

"Ok, ok. Here's what. Ya got a roof that feels like a bath sponge, dry rot in every wall, cracked and rotted plaster, floor boards are all warped, plumbing is shot, these main kitchen beams are splintering, and that portrait is a vile insult to all magic kind. Did I miss anything?" He smiled big and rocked on his feet.

"I think you touched on most of it, now what can be done?" Harry laughed.

"There are several options. I can get it all done quite quickly,but it'd going to cost." Seamus said.

"How quickly?" Harry asked, he didn't care about cost, not now anyways.

"The actual construction will take about a week. The big problem is that my special team is up at Hogwarts and might be there until Mid-August. I can try to get them down for this, but well…"

"Mid-August?" Harry's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Gin? Have you any other ideas?"

She looked around the room. "Is the place livable for now? Can we stay here until August?"

"Sure. I can put a few charms on the roof to firm it up for a few months, maybe brace a few beams. First of all, chuck that portrait." Seamus was thrilled to give some good news.

"Let's do it then." Harry decided. "Let's put a patch on it for now, and then maybe after school starts, we can move back out to do the proper fix-up."

"Can we really do this?" Ginny smiled brightly.

"Looks like it!" Harry then thought of details. "Seamus, what has to happen for this to work? What's it going to cost?"

Seamus did a few more notations in his notepad, "For a temporary fix, and mind you, it's only temporary, this is the cost. I'm sorry, but because most of my men are at the school, I can't give a discount."

Harry read the total, "That's all? I expected a lot more."

"Remember, this is just a bandage. It won't last much longer than October. That's when you will be facing some real costs. Look here." Seamus showed Harry a much larger number, "This is just a preliminary total. It will probably be more after a thorough inspection."

Ginny nearly lost her legs when she saw the cost. It was more than two years of her father's salary. "Harry, can we… It's so much!" She asked faintly.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Seamus, How long for all this?" Harry held tight to Ginny's hand.

Seamus thought for a moment. "The soonest I can start is the 8th, that's next Monday. I can have it done no later than Friday, the 12th. Will that do ya?"

Harry looked at the others, who all nodded, "Let's do it!" That means it will be ready just two days before the Betrothal.

"Great. I'll send the contract in a few hours. Let's do some minor work on the Kitchen, the ground floor dining room, and first floor. They seem to be in the best condition. I can probably do something about the second floor also. Those top two floors are not in good enough shape at all. Also, the ground and first floor bathrooms are working, the others are a little dodgy."

"That gives us a kitchen, dining room, Sitting room, one small bedroom with two baths." Harry was counting and trying to figure out what was what. "That gives us almost enough rooms."

"Well, I have an idea on that also. I'm assuming that…uh you'll be…um…" Seamus didn't know how to put things nicely.

"That bedrooms will be shared?" Hermione put in. "Yes, we're having a double betrothal next week. It would be safe to say the bedrooms will be shared." She smiled at his uneasiness.

"Well, sorry. I didn't want to… Congratulations! Anyway, do you need a dining room?"

"No. We'd never use it." Ginny said, remembering how huge that dining room was.

"That room is in the best condition. I suggest, having that room as the sitting room, turn that drawing room into the master room and fix the other bedroom. You would get two decent sized bedrooms and a bathroom."

"Harry, I like that idea." Ginny agreed.

Ron and Hermione looked excited, "Sounds cool." Ron agreed.

"Since Ginny approves, then that's what we'll do, if it can be done in time." Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist. "What do we do next?"

"That's easy, read the papers I'll be sending you." Seamus was taking more notes. "Yes, this will work. Get things ready by Sunday the 7th and we can move you in by Friday, the 12th."

"Anything else?" Hermione had been making notes in her ever-present notebook.

"I can't think of anything right now. But I'll check on you later and see where things are. But I need to get back to work. Send an owl if you have any other questions." With that, Seamus ran out the front door.

Ginny sat still at the table, re-reading the estimates. She knew, she even saw, the size of Harry's fortune. But these numbers were still beyond her understanding. What is she getting herself into?

After an hour of talking and looking around the house again, Kreature found Harry and handed him a thick envelope. An owl had brought it to the back-garden door.

"Come on, I could use something to drink while I read this." Harry and the others went back down to the kitchen where he spread papers all over the table. He looked confused at the different computer generated, stapled stacks. "Hermione, can you make any sense out of these? I don't know where to start." Kreature handed him a glass of pumpkin juice.

She hmphed, much like when the guys would ask for homework help. "Slide them over." She said, resigned. She made notes in her notebook and re-read sections. "Okay, I think I have it. This is the short-term contract and this one is the long term, or complete re-construction contract. You just need to sign them and return. This pile here is advertisements for supplies and lists of stores we might find helpful. This last is a list of what we need to do in the next couple of days and then what to do to get ready for August. Where do you want to start?" She looked over at Harry.

"Um. What's the easiest?" He signed as Hermione pushed the contracts to him. He wondered how Seamus got his hand on a computer without it messing up. Hermione pointed out all the places he needed to sign and initial. She had made notes and tried to explain what each page meant. Harry lost patience and said he would just trust everything was in order.

"Now what?" He hoped he could move on to something more fun. Paperwork was not what he enjoyed.

"We're supposed to write up what we want done. But…I…honestly, Harry, I'm not sure what we can ask for." Hermione looked frustrated.

"Are you worried about the cost?" Harry asked her and the others. At their nods, he continued. "Look, you three. It's going to cost a lot, but we can afford it." He frowned at Ron's grimace. "You've done without for all your life, Gin, you will never have to do without again. As of next Sunday, everything I have will belong to you. I want you to think on that." He looked over her shoulder towards the other two, "And you lot? I'm going to say this once. I have money. OKAY? I'm going to spend it on this house. I might even spend it on you. I'm going to buy furniture for us all and you will accept it. Unless, of course, you want to still use sleeping bags?"

He noticed Ron's face close off in pride. "Ron. This will be a family house, just as the Burrow is."

Ron though on it for a minute. "Right. Okay. I just don't like taking it from my mate."

"But how much did your family give me? Huh? Stability, comfort, food?"

"But that's what we do. We couldn't let you go without." Ron tried to work it out in his mind.

"Exactly. It's my turn now." Harry stood firm.

Ron realized he wasn't going to win, "Yeah, Alright."

Harry grinned at his best friend, "Now, back to where we were. How are we going to figure out what we want done?"

Hermione thought hard, her brow creased slightly. "I think the best way is to draft out and measure every room. Does anyone have a tape-measure?"

The guys looked at each other in a way that reminded Hermione of them seven years ago.

Harry shook his head and knocked on Kreature's door. "Kreature? May we talk to you?"

There was a pop and the old elf stood before him. "May I serve you, Master?"

"We need to measure and draw each room of the house, to know how we want to change things. Can you do it?

Kreature stared at Harry for nearly a full minute before hanging his head, "Master. Kreature cannot do this."

"You can't?" Harry was disappointed.

Kreature continued to stand with his head hung low. Hermione noticed him, "Harry?" She pointed to the elf, "Ask him more."

"Kreature. Is there something else you could tell me?"

Kreature melted in relief, "Yes Master, there is. Kreature cannot do as Master asks. Kreature knows how it can be done."

"Kreature, please tell us what your idea is. Tell us your opinion." Hermione asked carefully.

The elf nodded, "Master. I must get help. We will get the job done."

Harry smiled big. "Very good. How long?"

"May Kreature speak freely?"

"Always." Harry affirmed.

"Kreature will ask friends. Kreature will let Master Harry know by morning." Kreature bowed low and with a nod from Harry, he disappeared.

Harry shook his head with a small grin. "I keep forgetting."

"What do you keep forgetting?" Ginny asked, her mind still on the figures on the papers.

"House elves cannot give opinions or ideas without permission." Hermione interrupted.

"How inconsiderate." Ron said off hand, as he looked through the brochures. The pride in Hermione's eyes would have shocked him if he had looked up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_

 _ **I know, strange. Two chapters posted in one day? This time, we get to see another friend join our four.**_

The Sign

Chapter 9

Luna

"Well, so now we wait." Harry was pleased with their progress. "What's next?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." At Hermione's hmph, Ron turned and asked, "What. It's half one already. I'm hungry."

"Let's just go home, maybe we can scrounge up a sandwich." Ginny tossed papers back on the table.

They stepped out of the floo, only to see Luna Lovegood sitting at the kitchen table, crying. Molly was encouraging her to drink some tea.

Ginny rushed and knelt on front of her friend. "Luna? Why…what's wrong?"

Luna said not a word. She just sat in a stupor. Her eyes not really seeing through her tears.

"Luna, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Insisted Ginny. Hermione sat next to Luna, her hand rubbing her back.

"I…" Luna struggled to get words to form. "I needed to be with someone. I'm sorry. I have no where…"

"Dear, dear, of course you came to us. Tell Ginny what you told me." Molly laid her hand on the bony shoulder.

"My dad. It's…He…He died." Luna broke down and burst into tears. Her body slumped in on itself as she was wracked with sobs.

"Oh Luna. That's too, too bad. I'm so sorry." Ginny held her hand tighter and laid her forehead against Luna's knees while Molly lifted a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it over to the grieving girl.

Molly nodded to the boys, "The tea is cold, would you make some more?" Ron was about to say she could just wave her wand, but then he saw his mum eye the cupboard that normally held her calming tonic. They got the hint and put the kettle on. She nodded again when Ron held up the bottle. Ron splashed a generous amount of this fortified tonic, made of wine mixed with a mild sleeping potion, into a large mug then poured tea over it. The tray was set at Molly's elbow by the time Luna's cries started to settle.

"Hush, child. Drink up before you talk. Take your time. We're here." Molly placed the mug into her shaky hands, continuing with the soft murmurs.

Luna took a small sip, looked at the mug and gulped greedily. "Daddy was in…Azkaban." She took another gulp and steeled her courage to continue. "He was released three days after the battle. So sick. I've… been at St. Mungo's since. He never woke up. I never got to say we won. He never knew I was safe." She shoved the mug back into Molly's hands and dissolved back into tears.

"Shhh. He knows it now, dear. He knows it now." Molly waved her wand to the kitchen dresser. Out flew several cloth napkins. One was given to Luna, replacing the sodden handkerchief. The others were stacked on the table near the tray.

"Luna, do you have any family? Anyone we need to contact for you?" Hermione asked gently.

"No. There's no…no one. I'm alone." Luna could barely make herself heard. Her sobs had made way for hiccoughs and stutters.

"Well, you have us now." Molly patted her shoulder and smoothed the matted hair. She kept petting Luna until the shakes and shudders eased. "When was the last time you've eaten, dear?" She asked softly.

Luna just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Yesterday?" She finished the tea and set the mug on the table.

To Molly, this was a cry to arms. She pulled herself up and gathered leftover food from the previous night's dinner. With a wave of her wand, the pie was warmed and fresh. She sliced a slab of bread off the loaf and slathered butter on top. "Now eat up. Your dad was a good, caring man, and he loved you very much. He would never want you to go hungry. Eat for him."

Luna reached out and took a small bite. She gave Molly a small tentative smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I…I don't even know why I came here. But thank you." She took another bite.

"You came here because you needed us. That's why. You'll stay with us until you get straightened out." She calmed Luna's objections. "Sh, you can't be alone at a time like this."

The plate was half cleared when Luna pushed it away. Her face fell back into a shocked state. "What do I do now?" She whispered to herself.

"Well, one thing is you're going to go upstairs, have a long hot bath, and crawl into Ginny's bed. You need a long sleep now. She'll lend you some things. Come on, Let's get you set up." Molly urged her up and the four women slowly walked up toward the rooms above.

The boys, at a loss of what to do, could only look on at the ancient magic of women pulling together, holding up one another in times of need.

Harry felt guilty. He knew Mr. Lovegood was taken right after they had blown up his house and fled. Were the trio the last non-death-eaters he ever laid eyes on?

"Even now, another death. How many more?" Harry asked Ron, quietly.

"I don't know. But I bet he won't be the last."

00000000000

An hour later, Ginny and Hermione came back down. Ginny had her arms laden with blankets and pillow. "Mum's up there with Luna. I'm sleeping down here tonight." She explained. "She gave Luna a bath and wants her to sleep. She wants us to stay quiet so not to wake her." She piled the bed linens onto the floor and curled next to Harry on the sofa. Ron handed the girls plates of the reheated pie before sitting down.

Hermione perched herself on Ron's lap and took a bite. "Did you notice? She was wearing the same clothes she wore at Malfoy Manor. She admitted she has nothing else. All her clothes, her school trunk, even her home. All gone. Ginny has some things for her to wear, but tomorrow, Molly's going to go shopping for her. Harry, I hate to ask, but Molly really doesn't have enough…"

"She'll have what she needs. I have a bag of coins in my room, she can have it. I'll cover the funeral too. I'll take responsibility." Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Harry! It's not your fault." When he didn't respond, Hermione continued firmly. "The fault lies with an ash pile in the bottom of the ravine, where he will stay forever. Thank you for the money, but it's not your fault." Hermione glared at Harry.

His only reaction was to nod while staring at the wall.

Ginny stood up, waved her wand at her dish and it flew off to the sink. She pulled Harry with her towards the door. "Come on, let's go out, clear our heads."

She led him straight to the small shed. She reached in and handed him one of their old brooms. "One on one." She said shortly. They flew. High, fast, not really caring who has the quaffle. Chasing around the perimeter. Getting the fog out of their brains while flying through the clouds that were turning darker as the afternoon went on. After an hour, Ron flew up to join them. Hermione got another letter from her folks and was writing back. He felt he had best give her some space.

They played one on one with Ron as the only keeper. In time, Hermione came out and watched from a blanket spread on the ground. Molly stood on the back steps and watched for a short time until raindrops started falling in large splats. With a wave, she reminded them to come in soon. Dinner will be ready, and Daddy was on his way home.

After eating, Harry drew Molly aside and handed her the bag of Galleons. He ignored her objections. "Take it. Get her whatever she needs. If you need more, let me know. Also, I'll take care of the funeral costs. Don't let her worry about it." He walked away, leaving Molly stunned, yet very proud of the young man who will soon be another son.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sign

Chapter 10

To Kin

June 4

The four skipped breakfast, in order to let the household sleep in. Because Luna kept waking with nightmares, Molly had spent much of the night with her.

Stepping through the Floo, they were surprised by Kreature and six other elves standing around the long kitchen table, staring at multitude pieces of parchment.

"Master. Welcome home. Kreature has asked his friends. We are done, Master."

"Done? Done with all…?" Hermione bent down to read the scraps. "Harry, they are. Look. Exactly like what we needed!" She sat and reached for another sheet. "These are perfect!"

The four paraded down the line to see the house designs neatly drawn and measured. Every detail marked with delicate labels.

"These really are incredible." Ginny said, looking closer to some notations.

"Yeah, Now, what are we to do with them?" Ron asked, trying to make sense.

"According to Seamus, we must note changes we want made, walls moved, rooms added or removed, that sort of thing." Hermione said, "Like here, if these two tiny rooms were combined, they would make one nice large room. With the changes to the dining room, that would still give you eight bedrooms, four full baths, and one half-bath."

"I like this new master room, but that bath is tiny and I'm not sure about this second bedroom. It seems awkward. Maybe it can be an office of some sort. It would be good for Ginny to do her homework this next winter?"

For a long time, they went over and over, discussing each floor. Sometimes even running upstairs to get better ideas.

"I never realized that this place is so much bigger than the others along the street. It must be half again the size." Harry tried to picture how it all looked. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it.

"Yes, I wondered about that. And have you seen the back garden? It's huge, considering it's in London. It's a mansion.

Ginny kept looking at the drawings. Reality was sinking in. _This was going to be her home... Sixteen years old and she is mistress to a London mansion. Sixteen and she'll be a married woman. Only sixteen._

"Honey? Are you okay?" Harry had walked behind her and was rubbing her shoulders.

She snapped out of her deep thoughts, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking." She forced a smile. "Just a lot of changes to get used to." She looked at the others, who were not paying attention, "Can we talk?" She motioned to the stairs.

"Of course." Harry nodded to the others, "Guys, we'll be back in a minute.

Harry and Ginny went up to the first floor, her leading the way into the drawing room. With the door closed, Ginny's false smile and bravado melted. Tears started to well up. Her body seemed to fold in on herself as she slid onto the floor.

Harry, totally shocked at seeing his calm, spitfire of a fiancé breakdown, didn't know what to do. "Gin? Please. What's going on?"

She fished a small handkerchief out of her jeans pocket. "I don't know. It's just…so much…all of a sudden." She had trouble finding the words.

"All of a sudden, what?" He sat next to her. apprehensive.

She took a deep breath, "Harry. I love you more than I thought possible and I'm not going to back down. We're going through with it. That said, I'm terrified. I don't know how to be an adult yet. I'm only sixteen. I'm still a kid. Then, I've seen so much, done so much that I'm not even sure if I'm a kid. Now, there's all this." She waved her hand to the walls. "And we don't have all that much to say on the matter."

Harry hung his head in understanding. "Yeah. I know." He thought hard. "Our lives have never been ours to live, have they?"

"I think only you could have understood what I'm trying to say." Ginny took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'm not ready, but I have to be, don't I?"

"You're right, we're not ready. But we can be ready, if we are together, right?" He touched his mother's ring on her finger. "After Sunday, our lives are up to us. No one else to say who we are and what we can do. Gin, I can't see the future without you because without you there is no future. Five weeks ago, I didn't have a future. I died. I had a choice. Do you know why I came back?"

She shook her head.

"You." He said simply. "Even if you never forgave me for leaving, I came back for you. But now, with you sitting beside me, my future is here. And it's going to be a future we decide. Not your parents, not Dumbledore, not some stupid prophesy, and definitely not some un-lamentable snake-face. You and me. Can you understand what I'm trying to say?"

She nodded, letting it settle in her brain. "Harry. Do you want kids?" She whispered, afraid.

He thought for a minute. "Yeah, I do want kids, but not right away. I hope you don't mind, I want learn more about this whole adult thing first."

She let out a huge sigh, "Thank you. I…I love my Mum, but I don't want to be her. She had seven kids in eleven years. Did you know she earned 8 NEWTS while she was pregnant with Bill? She was recruited into the healer program? She turned it down to raise a family."

"We don't have to be like that. Not unless we want to. There's school for you, training for me. Careers to shape. We have loads of time. How about we decide when we're ready to decide?"

"Decide when we are ready? I like that idea." She leaned her head on his shoulder. She waved her wand at her sodden handkerchief and used the now dried cloth to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Yeah. Let's decide our life together. No one else. Right?"

"Right. Just us." Harry kissed her gently, but she grabbed his head and deepened it fiercely.

"I love you!" she declared loudly when they came up for air.

"Good thing, 'cause I love you." He smiled.

"Can I yell it?" She said louder.

"As loud as you want! It's your house." He said louder.

"I LOVE HARRY FREAKING POTTER!" She screamed as loud as her lungs allowed.

"I LOVE GINNY FREAKING WEASLEY!" Harry yelled until his throat ached. They fell together in laughter, only to be startled when the door burst open with Ron and Hermione waving their wands.

"Put them away. It's only us being silly." Ginny laughed even more.

Ron looked towards the corners of the room and found no one else. "Oh, right. Just making sure." He put his wand back in his pocket. He tried to look gruff, but it came out comical.

Hermione looked closer to the tapestry. "What's gonna happen to this?"

"Burn it." Harry said firmly.

"But Harry, it's history." Hermione cried.

"I don't care. I don't think Andromeda wants it. The Malfoys don't deserve it. I want it gone." He got up and tried to pull it away from the plaster. All he got was a fingernail that nearly bent backwards. "Oh, It's permanent. Hmm. Let's make a note and ask Seamus about it." Harry was getting antsy. He looked down at his watch. "Hey guys, it's after one already!" He was astonished.

Just then, Luna wandered in, "Hello. Your elf let me in. Mrs. Weasley sent me to tell you that you're on your own today. And to ask if I can be with you? She wanted to look for a new cow and didn't want to take me."

"Of course, you can stay. We were just talking about lunch, have you eaten?" Ginny gave the little blond girl a hug.

"No, I didn't want to bother Mrs. Weasley." Luna looked around, "What an interesting house." She touched the tapestry and brought her hand back as if hurt. "Ooh, that's dark. It makes the house feel sad and angry."

"Yeah, I want to get rid of it." Harry agreed. There was no way he would have his honeymoon here with that thing over his shoulder.

"I have an idea." Hermione looked out the front window. "I can see a pizza parlor. How's that for lunch?"

"Pizza? What's that?"

"Pee what?"

Ron and Ginny both asked at the same time.

Harry and Hermione shared a smile. "Oh, do we have a treat for you!" Hermione tugged on Ron's arm. It's a special…well, I guess you're just going to have to wait and find out."

"I tell you what, I'll go get them, You guys set up for a feast. Oh, and ask Kreature if he has any butterbeer." Harry felt for his wallet, "What toppings?"

"I like pepperoni and mushroom." Hermione spoke up.

"Mushrooms? Forget it!" Ron looked as if he were turning green. Too many over the past year on the hunt.

"I think mushrooms are lovely." Luna smiled dreamily. "I had pizza before. It's heavenly. Really Ron, I think you'll love it."

"Yeah?" He still wasn't convinced.

"How about one with, and one without." Hermione said in compromise.

"Deal. Be back soon!" Harry yelled as he raced out of the room.

0000000000

"I think you have just converted me to mushrooms again." Ron mumbled around his fourth slice.

"I think the sausage is my favorite," Ginny twirled a string of cheese around her finger before she took another large bite.

"Oh yes, just how I remember it. Daddy and I tried some when we went on an expedition to the Italian Alps. He suspected the chef to be a wizard, to have created such a divine dish."

Hermione just laughed and shook her head. Then she had an idea. "Luna? How old are you?" She asked off hand.

"Seventeen, last February, why?" She answered as she carefully chose her next slice.

"Well, I'm sure Molly has told you why we're doing up this house, right?"

"She said you have the Celtic Soul Signs. Will you four be living here?"

Ron took a swig of his butterbeer and tried hard to not belch. "Uggg, yeah. We're planning on it. Hic!"

"Good try, Ronald. As I was trying to say, Luna, we are all of us being betrothed Sunday next." Hermione started again.

"Betrothed? How romantic." The fey girl sighed.

Ginny snickered, "Yeah, it ish romantic." She bumped into Harry sideways. She felt a little lightheaded.

Harry looked at the label of his bottle. This brand seems to be harder than they were used to. He'll have to have a talk with Kreature later.

"Well, since my parents can't stand for me, I'm in need of a sponsor. Wou…would you be willing to stand as sponsor?" Hermione tried to spit it out quickly.

Luna stopped mid-bite. Slowly she set the slice onto her plate. "Me?"

"Please? I need an adult female. I can't think of anyone but you. Will You?"

There was a single tear sliding down Luna's cheek. She made no move to wipe it. "I…I'm honored. But I don't know what to…"

"Don't worry. Mum'll walk you through it." Ginny assured her. "Neville will be her Male sponsor."

"Neville? I'm so glad we remained friends. But you're serious? You really want me?" She was smiling brightly.

"Yes, Luna. I really do. Will you?" Hermione hugged Luna.

"Of course. Anything for a friend." Luna contemplated her plate. "Will this make us kin? Like family?" Her voice sounded hesitant, almost childlike.

Harry reached over and squeezed her hand. "I don't care what ritual you go through, you're already kin. Right guys?"

"Here, here!"

"Righto!"

"Of course!"

"Hic!"

More tears joined the first and she raised her bottle high, "To kin!"

"To kin!" Bottles clinked together. Luna found family, and the four became five.

By seven, they had gone through all the rooms, making changes. They had gone to the top floor and were on the way down past the third floor before they realized they had forgotten to take notes. Most were holding onto the walls. Harry, who's head was more than fuzzy, made an executive decision to just go back to the Burrow.

When they got back down to the kitchen, he asked the elves to come back the next morning. He turned to Kreature. "Please, in the name of Merlin, don't ever buy that brand of butterbeer again. I think we got *hic* drunk."


	11. Chapter 11

The Sign

Chapter 11

Fleur

June 5

It was late morning before they all stirred with groans and moans. A dose of Pepper-Up helped, but they still had headaches when they returned to Grimmauld Place. The sight that greeted them in the kitchen banished the pain away.

The table was strewn carefully with a new set of intricate, and highly detailed drawings of the changes. The elves must have been listening.

Kreature silently stepped out of his cupboard, "Master? We have finished your drawings." He said, breaking Harry out of his daze. "Does it please you?

Harry just nodded as he looked from one to another.

"They're wonderful, just perfect, thank you Kreature." Ginny answered politely.

"Wow, these are great." Ron shuffled through the papers. "What's next

"Harry, it's your house. What do you think?" Ginny questioned.

"Again, No! It's not my house. Ginny, it's your house. Well, it's ours together. But you know me. I don't really care." He was trying to be honest. He was too overwhelmed to be able to give a full opinion.

"I…I can't. Harry, it's all too much." She tried to find the words, a bubble of anxiety building again. "I've felt like I've been playing house with my dolls until now. But it's hitting me. I don't know what to do." She wiped her hand over her face, while trying not to stare all the papers. "We need to decide this together."

There was silence for far too long. The Hermione decided to take charge once again. "Alright. Let's work on this all together. "So, Ginny, keep pretending. If this were a game, what would you want to do?"

Ginny sat still and thought, then nodded to herself. She laughed, "Okay. Harry, if I suggest something you don't like, you speak up, okay?"

He nodded. He was more than happy to give the reigns over to her.

"I think we need to assign the rooms next, Okay?" Ginny didn't even look up, she concentrated on several design pages that were catching her eye. "Okay. Now, Hermione and Ron. This will be your home also. I was thinking of letting you have the whole second floor. That's where the old master room is. Will that work for you?"

"The whole floor?" Ron exclaimed, "Wow, thanks."

"The second floor? That's the library too!" Hermione tugged on Ron's sleeve in excitement.

"Harry, that okay?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Harry lit up, "Brilliant. Guys, you look at the plan and decide what you want. It's your space. And Luna. I know we haven't said anything. But well, what do you think of moving in also? Give you a home base." He felt generous. It was easy, when money and space were available. Ginny's smile let him know he made the right decision.

"Home base?" Luna brought her big eyes up and stared unblinking at Harry. "A home?"

"Well yeah. Unless you have somewhere else to go during breaks. You'll need some place to live."

She couldn't say anything. Her eyes were too filled with tears to see. The others gave her the time to gather herself together. "I…I would like to live here, very much. Thank you."

"How about you take the small room on the first floor until we do the big change. You'd share a bathroom. Would that work?" Ginny asked softly. "For later, you chose something on one of the upper floors, your choice."

The smile, the first real smile since she came back into their lives, lit the whole kitchen.

When emotions seemed to calm again, Ginny continued, "The attic we should leave for storage but the roof deck off it? I think it would be great to have a place just to sit and relax. What do you guys think?"

"Sure. Sounds great!" Ron mumbled, still in shock of having a whole floor to themselves.

"That leaves just the extra rooms. Any ideas there?" Ginny held up the plan for that floor.

"Not me, why not just keep 'em ready for any visitors or whoever needs a room?" Harry put in.

"Sounds good! Plain and simple." Ginny stood and dealt out the plans to the right people. "All that's left is the kitchen. I should do that with Kreature."

"I didn't know you were a kitchen person." Harry teased.

"I couldn't be my mother's daughter without knowing how to cook. Even the boys know how to cook simple meals." Ginny laughed.

"You…you knew how to cook, yet I did so much of it!" Hermione gently punched Ron on the arm.

"Ow woman! I know how to cook, with Mum standing over my shoulder." Ron rubbed his arm.

Ginny took a deep breath and continued, "Okay. Let's make notes on everything. It's time for the details. We should get this part done by afternoon."

Harry stood and held out his hand, "Our room or the Sitting room?"

"Yeah, Sitting room first. come on." She led Harry up into the large room and pointed to the span of shelving that went from one end of the room to the other. She thought for a moment, "First, I want most of these china display shelves taken down, maybe keep just a few for books and decorations. Like that section near the fireplace? Then I want that fireplace redone. Those black stone snakes give me the creeps. I don't know about you, but I want everything to be bright and clean looking. All this darkness is getting me down." She walked to the middle of the room, thinking. "If we can, I'd like to get rid of the interior walls. No separate entry, no hall. Open. You know, make it one large room, except for the tiny washroom there in the back. Maybe a cupboard for cloaks and such in that alcove next…" She stopped cold when she looked at Harry. He was just standing still in the doorway. "Harry? Did I say something wrong?"

He snapped himself back to attention. "Huh? Oh, yeah, you're good. I was just lost in thought." He smiled. "I was just picturing us sitting on a sofa in front of that fire, with a Christmas tree all lit next to it. Ginny, we're going to make this our home!"

"Yeah, we are." She rushed to him and threw her arms about his neck. "Just you and me, with no Mum watching us."

"No, only your brother, Hermione, and Luna." He teased.

"No problem, I'll keep them in line." She kissed him again. "Now, are you going to help me, or am I gonna plan on orange and yellow wallpaper with purple carpets?" Her look was one of daring.

"No. I'll pay attention now."

00000000000

When Kreature called lunch at One, the floors were set for short term and long-term construction. The five were not sure if they were excited or worn out. Their energy was flagging but chicken sandwiches buoyed them up.

"What's up next?" Ron asked, stuffing his face.

"I think we need to talk with Seamus" Hermione shuffled the lists again. "We're ahead of schedule, but it gets confusing."

"The great Hermione Granger is confused?" Ron teased. "How about I ask Mum to send me Pig? We can send a message."

"Good idea, Ron." Hermione kissed him.

"I get a few now and then."

Harry turned to Luna, "So, what do you have planned?"

"I need to head back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley needs me." She answered with a smile. "I can send Pigwigeon." She moved to the Floo, "I'll see you tonight."

"Well, I still need to meet with Kreature about the kitchen. Brodo's going to help me with that." Ginny took another bite.

"We need to find that building supply store." Harry wrote on his notepad while talking. "We're supposed to choose stuff for the short term. Eventually, we're to choose stuff for the long term. Seamus gave us a recommendation, but no contact or address information."

"It's going to take a while for Seamus to get back to us. Hermione, would you like to go shopping with me? There's a few things I need to pick up." Ginny asked, as if it were no big deal.

"Sure, it'll be good to get out. Guys? Will you be okay on your own?" Hermione stood and stretched.

"Sure. Mum mentioned she needed some yard work done on the far back orchard." Ron hated admitting it, but it did have to be done. A drainage ditch was blocked where a tree had fallen. It would only take an hour, but he had promised over a week ago.

"We won't be gone too late. We'll meet you here maybe 6 or 6:30." Ginny said as they walked out the front door.

"So, where to?" Hermione asked, thinking Diagon Alley or similar place.

"I was thinking Shell Cottage." Ginny smirked.

"Why there?" Hermione was searching to be sure she had her money.

"I want to get Harry a special wedding gift. You might want to do the same. Is there anything Ron wants?"

Hermione laughed "I'm not sure. He doesn't need clothes, we just got him some. He already has an owl. When I asked him if he needs anything, he just tosses me into the be…. well, I guess that's all he wants." She grinned while blushing slightly.

Ginny got a wicked grin forming on her face. "We have hours before we meet the guys. There's something I think you and he would like."

"And what might that be?" Hermione shifted her bag to the other shoulder.

Ginny grinned hard, "Fleur!" She exclaimed.

"Fleur?" Hermione didn't follow. Her new sister must be getting crazy. "Give the guys Fleur?"

"No Silly, but who better? Think about it. Wedding nights. A French Veela, married to my rutting idiot of a brother. If anyone knows what to buy to make our guys feel special, it would be her. Let's go see her."

"Just drop in?"

"Sure! If we hear squeals or moans, we'll just sneak away."

With hard laughter, Ginny held onto Hermione's arm and they were transported to Shell Cottage. There were no unseemly sounds, only Fleur sitting on the tiny porch, sipping tea and watching the waves.

As they stepped through the protective barrier, she looked up and ran to meet them. "What wonderful timing! I was all lonely and sorry for myself when I see you. You have made my day happy." She embraced them and kissed their cheeks.

"Why so blue?" Ginny asked.

"Bill, he was called to go to Egypt shree days for work. I am bored." Fleur opened the door to the cottage and beckoned them in. "But why are you here?"

"We came for a favor. Would you take us shopping?" Ginny smiled sweetly, which Fleur had learned meant something was up.

"I always enjoy shopping. What do you hope to buy?" The woman asked, smiling.

Ginny giggled, "We're getting betrothed, and I for sure don't want Harry to see me wearing homemade knickers and a year-old bra. I also don't think an old flannel nightie is very romantic." Ginny turned to Hermione, "I'm sure Ron has seen your tidy-whities, but how about something to knock his socks off."

Hermione was shocked to attention, she had been studying the contents of the table next to her. She smiled and nodded, not really knowing what Ginny's question was.

"Ahhh, romance. Why did I not sink on zat? Of course, you need honeymoon clothes!" Fleur quickly slid a pair of flats on her feet and grabbed her bag. "Come, let us, as you say, knock zeir socks off."

Hermione mentioned the store she was thinking of going to, but Fleur had something else in mind. "No, no. We don't want your mama's lingerie. I know where we can find just what we want. Hold my arm, please."

Indeed, it was not a staid and somber store that she had brought them. No, it was a boutique filled with tables and displays of garments Ginny never knew existed but had no doubts of their intended purpose.

Fleur walked right up to a saleslady. "Pardon. zese two ladies are to be wed to zeir fiancé's in a week. zey wish to feel feminine and sexy. I wish for zem to have a new trousseau."

The woman smiled big, "Congratulations. Come this way and we'll see what we can do. Oh Catherine! Might I have some help?"

Hours later, the three walked out of the store with heavy bags dripping off their hands. Even Fleur had made a few delicate purchases, to greet Bill's return.

The store next to the lingerie shop had a very pretty dress hanging in the window. Magenta, slinky, low cut, short hem. Ginny was enamored. Fleur followed her line of sight and shook her head. "Eet eez a lovely dress, but ze color is so wrong for you. Come, let us find zee perfect dress for you."

Sure enough, they soon left, with more bags and several dress boxes. Fleur had steered them towards a few classic lines and also some dresses that they would have never considered but fell in love with once they were on.

Ginny's was a light blue cotton. The peasant style bodice hung low almost off the shoulders and the long-layered skirt brushed the floor.

Hermione chose a dark royal blue dress that had a covering of sky-blue lace. It was tight to the hips then flaired slightly at the floor with a slit to just above the knee in the center.

Ginny never really liked dresses and frilly robes, but with the other girls help, she learned that feeling pretty did amazing things to her mood.

"These will be perfect for your betrothal. No? Casual but very sexy." The older girl was quite pleased with their transformations.

They were about to enter another store when Hermione spied the clock that hung on the wall. "Ginny! We're going to be late! We told the guys we'd meet them in just a half hour."

"We'd better go then. Fleur, this has been great fun. Thanks so much." Ginny looked at all the packages, "Oh, but we don't want the guys to see all this!"

'Don't worry. I will hold onto zem where zey can be safe." She held out her arm again, "Quick, no one eez looking."

00000000000000000000

Right on time, Hermine and Ginny stepped back in the house, carrying only half the bags they had before. There they saw Harry, Ron and Seamus and large bags of curry take-out.

When the food was mere memories, Seamus patted his full belly. "Harry and Ron have shown me around. I'm impressed. I've looked over the drawings and only have a few other suggestions." He pushed his plate aside and gathered the stack of plans and spread them out.

"I'm hoping we were going in the right direction." Harry pushed his plate further away, ready to get down to business.

"So far, this is just what I need. Are you going to get the tapestry off or will it just go away when the house gets done?"

"We can't get it off. Permanent Sticking Charm." Ginny explained. "The tapestry, the portrait and the posters in the upper room are all stuck on. Will that be a problem?"

"Problem? Nah. We'll just get rid of the walls. How are you getting on with samples?" Seamus began making notes right on the fresh plans.

"To tell the truth, we don't even know where to begin." Harry shrugged his shoulders. Where do we go? What do we look for?" He remembered when Aunt Petunia had the kitchen and lounge redone and how she had wallpaper and paint chips pinned to the walls for weeks. "Do you just need paint chips, or actual jars of paint?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, didn't I? I'm used to people who had things all planned out in advance. I have a guy, a squib, owns a builder supply." Seamus dug through his jacket pockets. "Ah, here it is."

He set down a crumpled advertisement for building materiel. The headline over the colorful photo said, 'Kelly's Construction Supply. You'd Think We're Magic!'

"Just go talk with Bob Kelly. He'll walk you through. Bring these plans and any notes you might have."

"Oh, yes, you had his name on the lists, but only the name." Hermione piped up.

"Sorry, I guess I need to fix that." He looked over some more of the intricate plans again. "Blimey, I should hire some of these elves, I've never worked with such pretty blueprints."

"I still need to work on the kitchen. I was thinking of doing that in the morning." Ginny explained. "I'm hoping to get advice."

Seamus looked around the large room. He got up and walked slowly, looking into cupboards, Kreature's den, then he pulled out a tape measurer and took a few measurements. "I have a few ideas for short term and long term. Let me draw them up and I'll owl them over in the morning."

Through the evening, Seamus talked them through more of the plans. He suggested a change here, a design flaw there. All the while taking notes on the diagrams. Seamus also brought up an advert for a storage unit where purchased and saved items could be held until his crew installs it. Again, owned by a squib.

O0o0o0o0o0

It was late again when they got back to the Burrow. Only Luna was up, quietly sipping tea. When she saw them, she sweetly smiled, "Your Mum and Dad are in bed. They said they'll see you at breakfast. Oh! You have packages!"

"What did mum have you do today?" Ginny asked as she sorted out everything she was carrying.

"I had to plan my dad's funeral." She answered, her head held high, as if she was managing well. "Will you be there? It's day after tomorrow, Sunday."

"Certainly, we'll be there." Ginny set everything down and hugged her friend. "Family always sticks together at times like these."

"It's nice to have family. I don't feel so alone anymore."

"Oh, I can't forget. I got you something also." Ginny dug through a bag some more.

"Something for me? But why?" Luna looked perplexed.

"Because you are Luna, that's why. Just stand there and close your eyes. Hold out your hands, yes, like that." Ginny placed a forest green dress with tight bodice and big flowy skirt, into her arms, "Now look." She stepped back so all could see Luna's reaction.

Luna's eyes opened slowly, as if afraid. Then they grew large. "It's…it's beautiful." She whispered. "I love it. I shall wear it on Sunday."


	12. Chapter 12

The Sign

Chapter 12

Izzy

June 6

Early next morning, the four went again to Grimmauld Place. Luna stayed behind with Molly once more. The first thing they saw was Seamus sitting at the kitchen table, reading The Daily Prophet.

"So, Ginny, after talking last night, I had an idea. You have a lot to decide with little time. This builder supply guy has a designer on staff. I could have her come here with all her books and she could walk you through it in a day. Only problem, she's a bit pricy. If you wish to save money you can also go to the shop and talk with her there at no extra cost. That will take longer and be tiring, a lot of walking.

"Come here?" Ginny was intrigued with the idea. "How much time can I save?"

"Days, if not weeks." Seamus set the paper down and stood.

She silently asked Harry what to do. With his shrug, she smiled big. "How soon can she be here?"

"Let me see if I can phone her." He pulled a little black box from his pocket and opened it up. "Hmm, I almost have enough bars." He wandered up out the stairs, muttering and fiddling.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a mobile phone. I've only seen a few. Mum was thinking of buying one." Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I doubt it'd work in here."

They heard Seamus leave out the front door and not return for nearly an hour. In the meantime, the women were busy pouring over design magazines.

Seamus opened the front door and let himself down to the kitchen, "Hey, Harry, I got things set up." He gestured behind him and a short, young woman stepped through. Her arms were over-filled with sample books, while Seamus also carried two large carry-bags with more supplies.

"Ladies? We have help." Seamus set his bags on the table. "This here is Isabeau Kelly, Izzy. She's a muggle cousin. She's the designer I told you about. Her dad is my supplier and a squib. They know all about magic. Be nice and she'll show you some design magic, alright?"

"Hi everyone. Seamus, here, has told me a bit about this project and I have to admit, I'm excited. Two projects in one. Shall we get started? First, who is Ginny?"

"That'd be her" Hermione pointed to her friend.

"Great! Now. As the female homeowner, I'm telling you my rule, you have the first and final say on everything. It's wonderful you have such a large support group. But you are the one who makes the decision, Right?"

"Right. So, where do we start?" Ginny was a little shy. Izzy was so energetic that it made Ginny feel a little behind.

"Cousin Seamus showed me a design he made for your kitchen. Can we start there?" Izzy made Ginny sit right next to her at the middle of the table. "Let's get these papers out of the way and can someone hand me that blue bag?"

Harry tapped Seamus and Ron on the shoulder, gesturing them to follow him out of the room. On the way out, Harry grabbed a folder. When they were back in the dining room, they all breathed in relief.

"Why did they all look so dangerous?" Ron was nearly frightened.

"Don't know, man. I see it all the time when there's more than one woman at this stage. It's best to just let them get on with it. Should I just set up with the storage unit? The owner, Mick is another cousin, He'll do it for you."

"Another cousin? How many do you have?" Harry laughed.

"Last count, ten. We're all in the business somehow. Half are muggle and half are not. Two Uncles are a part of the special team."

"Cool. Oh, nearly forgot. Here's your updated contract. And the receipt for the down payment. Does it look all right?"

"Thanks! My first payment for my first solo project." Seamus grinned.

"So, what we talked about yesterday, that still on?" Harry asked quickly before they opened the door to the basement.

"All's good." Seamus said cryptically.

Harry popped his head through the door, "Ginny?"

She looked up, still thinking of the latest trends in toilet seats, "Yeah?"

"Do you need any help from us?"

"Goodness, no! It'll take three times longer. No, you find that storage place. Maybe you can start looking at the furniture catalogues when you get back." Hermione spoke from her pile of magazines. "Here we are. I grabbed some on the way over."

Ginny saw how uncomfortable Harry and Ron were looking, "Before we go on, what do you guys want? What do you hate?"

They guys looked at each other, daring the other to speak first "Well, I want some big squooshy couches and chairs in the sitting room, and tables I can put my feet on. Nothing fussy or precious. I want the floor to be light wood, but with big fluffy carpets that feel good on the toes. Nothing black or dark. AND no wallpaper! I want this house to be comfortable, not fancy." Harry felt embarrassed to have been so opinionated, but if he was paying, he wanted his two cents in.

"Yeah, like he said." Rom blushed. "Only no maroon."

The three guys joyfully left the ladies to it and to the Leaky Cauldron, just to stay out of their way.

It was mid-afternoon when Ron, Harry and Seamus came back. Seamus looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Ladies, you've nearly every room done. I'm impressed. Ah, I see. You cheated." He laughed at Ginny's scared face. "Sorry. No, this is great. The same color for most of the house saves time and effort. Same with the wood floor. Great choice on those fireplace surrounds. Again, using the same design throughout. I'm glad you took my idea of moving the kitchen to the other side. You'll like the light from the garden greenhouse filtering in.

"Izzy, make sure she looks at stair components. Also, since we have natural gas for lighting and heating, we can put in a gas cooker. It's easier to cook on and cleaner. They'll need that by this weekend." He shuffled through a few more of the design papers. "I suggest we switch the light sconces to brushed nickel, or stainless steel. These brass ones will stain after a while. Yes." He grinned at his cousin, "Dizzy Izzy, you might not use a wand, but you're still magic with the designs." He messed her short hair. "Oh, and don't forget interior doors and knobs. I forgot to put those on the list."

"Got it! Once we finish with this part, we'll get there. We're back to working on kitchen cabinets and fixtures." She lifted the last book up as Hermione moved the previous one off, "Let's get this done and we'll be set."

"All set? As in everything?" Harry was astonished. His plan was working.

"Oh, yes, working with Ginny here, it's been a breeze." Izzy giggled lightly. "Give us another hour and I'll get out of your hair."

"Oh, Harry. Izzy suggested we talk to an interior designer. Someone to help us choose the furniture. She gave us a number." Ginny looked excited. So much was being done.

"In the meantime, look through the catalogues?" Demanded Hermione with a smile.

"How did she find time to write out this list?" Ron complained. He was leafing through the clipboard of all the furniture pieces they would need. Harry and Ron were sitting on the dining room floor, waiting for the ladies to finish. The catalogues were left untouched.

"Don't complain, it could be worse." Hermione retorted as she stepped in the room. "We're all done in there."

"Yeah? How can it be worse?"

"We could traipse store to store, without a plan. It should only take a few months and a lot of wasted time." She answered sweetly. She kissed his cheek but moved away before he could move in for more.

Harry had to hold himself back so he wouldn't throw the clipboard and the stack of printed ads. "No! We're going to call this number. We have one week, and I don't want to waste it by whatever this is."

Ginny entered the dining room and slid the door closed quietly. "I have her card. Who wants to find a phone to call?"

In the end, it was Harry and Ginny. They walked to a convenience store that was around the corner and used the pay phone outside. An enthusiastic woman was more than happy to meet up with them in the afternoon after the funeral. Come to find out, she was an aunt, a witch. She told them to look through what they had in catalogs, even if to decide what they hated.

While at the phone, they set about their gift to Hermione and Ron, a week stay at a first-class Hotel as a Honeymoon. Or as Ginny called it, a gift of privacy for themselves.

000000000

At his third sigh is as many minutes, Ginny looked up and saw him staring at the wall while turning pages. "Harry! Really?"

"Honey, you know I don't care about all this." He tossed the book down.

"Yeah. You don't care about where you will sleep? Where you can put your feet? Where you can set your arse?" Harry could almost see steam coming out of her ears. "At least care about me."

"But I do care about you."

"If you do, then why are you putting it all on me? We are literally building our home. Ours! I could really use your input."

Harry took a good look at her. Her face was sagging with exhaustion. Her body encased in her oldest flannels. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder. Can you narrow things down for me, like just one thing at a time? I can't look at everything at once like you seem to."

She sighed and realized this was the best it will get. "Sure. Look for the squooshy couches and mark the ones you want to see." She picked up the catalog and tossed it back on his lap with a determined glare.

"I'm not going to live down the squooshy couch thing, am I?"

"Never." Was her sly retort.

A/N: Mobile Phones. In the late 1990s, they were a thing, for the very rich. Expensive and with very strange contracts, they were not as common as we would think. No texting and the only data was contact lists. This would change drastically over the next decade, now we can't even imagine not having one in our hands.


	13. Chapter 13

The Sign

Chapter 13

Good byes

June 7

The morning was glorious. No rain in sight and only a slight breeze to move the fragrant bushes that surrounded the two graves. The turnout was much larger than imagined, with many loyal readers of the Quibbler in attendance. Kingsley spoke, then Harry (much as he didn't want to.) and Luna sang the lullaby her father had often sang. It was one he had made up himself. It had no real tune and no real poetry to the words, but it meant love to Luna.

Members of the DA served as pall bearers and ushers. Together, they all lifted the soil and set it upon Xenophilius' simple coffin. With a wave of Hermione's wand, both of Luna's parents now slept under a blanket of wildflowers.

Photographers had been present so the two couples had been very careful to not show any PDA and arouse suspicion. Ginny even put a glamour over her ring, so no one suspected a thing.

As soon as they could, Harry and the others left. Once they changed out of their somber robes, they apparated to the house to meet with Shannon.

000000000000

She was a short curvy older woman. She had a pile of sample books, brochures and drawing boards. She approved of the large table, and promptly moved her things all over it.

"Now. Izzy said you don't want a lot of fuss in filling this place." She said matter of factly.

"So, you know Izzy?" Ron asked in jest.

"She's my daughter. I'm Seamus' maternal aunt." She answered with a laugh.

"Can you imagine, Ron, when all our kids are grown, it'll be just as confusing." Ginny punched Ron's arm.

"We can only hope." He rubbed his arm.

"Alright, down to business." Hermione got everyone's attention. "Where do we start?"

"Thank you. Seamus filled me in on the situation. You want to move in soon, and then move out to have more extensive work done and then settle in permanently, correct?"

"Correct." Ginny said firmly. As the mistress of the house, she knew she would have to take lead on this- whether or not she wanted to.

"Okay. Let's start with the main rooms. That will set the tone for everything else." She shifted one big book with another and then flipped it open. "The sitting room. Tell me what your needs are."

"Harry wants light wood. Big squooshy couches and fluffy carpets near the fire. I want a set of chairs in the front of the room, by the front windows with a table between and footstools. We want shelves for books and games around the fireplace. The walls are going to be a soft gray with cream trim. Izzy said colorful furniture would make the place seem happy."

Shannon stared at her for a second, thought hard then raised her wand. Pages from the many books spread on the table, floated up and draped themselves over a presentation board. She moved things around and tweaked something. With a smile, she turned the board around and there was their sitting room.

A large sectional suite was facing the fireplace and another, matching set of a small sofa and two soft chairs were grouped together in front of the large front windows. She had placed small and medium sized tables and ottomans scattered throughout.

"Perfect!" Harry said, before he looked too long.

"I suggest some sheer drapes in the windows, letting in light. If you make the sofas an intense color, like this red, your room will always look exciting and welcoming." Shannon moved to say more but Ginny stopped her.

"It's perfect. What's next?" Ginny asked.

"You don't want to see alternatives?" Shannon was shocked. She was used to clients who would take weeks over just one room.

"We're not picky or fussy, and we hate shopping. We just don't have time." Harry spoke up.

Shannon leaned back and smiled. "I'm going to love working for you." She thought for a moment, "Okay, I tell you what. For each room, I want you to tell me as much of what you want. I will put it together and you say yeah or nay. I can't read your mind, But I can interpret it."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "Let's get started." Harry said.

"This company has different styles of upholstery, but I know this red one is in the showroom. There are about two dozen carpets that will work, and I'll need you to select what you would like…." She pushed on, making even the boring details seem worthy of attention. There were a few times when Shannon did indeed act as though she read minds. Before Harry could say a point, she started talking about it. With that in mind, he decided to play a game. Every time Ginny or the others said green, he would think very hard red. Shannon would suggest red instead. She was a legilimens.

She went on, listening, presenting and changing. In four hours, most of the rooms were set. Luna took a little more time than the others, as Shannon had never met someone quite like Luna. Then again, not many people have.

As darkness was settling in through the window of the kitchen door, they finished and set time for Tuesday for an actual shopping trip. Harry wasn't going to buy his squooshy couch or his new mattress without testing them.

000000000000

June 8

Monday was rainy. A wet, miserable, windy rain. A lazy day. Molly was visiting Andromeda and everyone else was working. It was now time for the five to relax a bit.

Harry was sitting on the floor of the sitting room in the Burrow, leaning against Ginny's knees, He was struggling with his personal accounts. Hermione had talked him into it, especially with all he was spending. "Hermione, did I add this up right?" He handed the ledger over to her.

She studied it and made a note on the margin. "Yes, I think you did. Harry, if you hadn't shown me what you have, I'd be terrified." She handed the ledger back.

"Well, I am terrified. I've spent…well, a lot more than I care to admit." He was amazed at the numbers.

Ginny looked over his shoulder, "What's the total?" She gasped. "But that's…"

"Yeah. In one week, we have spent what I'll earn as an auror in a year." Harry faked a groan. "Oh, how will we ever get by?"

"Oh, shut it, Drama Queen. It's not even a drop, is it?" She ruffled his hair.

"A bit more than a drop, but nothing painful. Listen guys," The other four gave him all their attention, "They started on the house and we have only a few days left to get ready for the move-in on Friday evening. Let's do an inventory."

"Well, All I got is some new clothes. The rest is for your house." Ron took a bite of the apple in his hand.

"You know what I mean. Where are we in what needs done?"

"Give me a minute," Hermione started scribbling on a paper, and consulting the receipts and looking at the lists. The minute took five, then ten minutes.

In the meantime, the others continued what they were doing. Ginny reading the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet, Harry trying to get her attention. Luna was reading an old textbook. Ron was staring off in space with a quidditch catalogue sitting on his lap.

"Ok, got it!" Hermione sat up straight and turned to face the others. "We have all the furniture now. Just a bit of shopping on Tuesday, right? Luna, how set are you? We have your furniture, but what else do you need?"

Luna looked at her, unblinking. "I'm not sure. I have some clothes. I have a toothbrush and a comb."

"Luna, come on. You need more than that to live." Ginny pushed more.

"Well…" Luna looked shyly at the two young men but found it difficult to continue.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and then at their friend. "Come on, Luna. Show us what you have." Hermione stood and helped Luna rise. "These lugs are bored with silly little details. Let's see what we can do."

Ginny turned back at the guys, "While we're upstairs. Go make yourselves useful somehow."

When her back was turned on the stairs, Ron sent her a rude gesture and picked his magazine back up.

An hour later, the girls came back down, with Hermione holding onto another list. "Guys? This afternoon, we're going out on a girl's shopping spree. Don't get too nervous, you aren't invited." She smiled at Ron's attempt at interuption, "But that card of Ginny's just might get a little warm by the time we get home."

"Sorry, can't do. You got a letter, Hermione." Ron held out a small parchment envelope.

She opened it and read, slumping down onto the sofa. "Now?" She mumbled.

"What's going on?" Ginny looked at Harry, concerned.

"Kingsley wants to meet with us in an hour." Harry handed her his letter. "Looks like you and Luna are on your own.

"Deposition? What's that?" She asked.

"A written or verbal recounting of events. Like a pre-trial testimony." Hermione answered without looking up.

"I was hoping to put it off longer." Harry muttered. "No choice, trial is the 22nd. Sorry, Gin."

"Yeah, that's alright. Like you said, no choice." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'll just go back upstairs." Luna turned back and wandered upwards. She knew she had no rights to expect anything. But Molly, ever the frugal one, had only gotten her a few changes of clothing and only the bare minimum of hygiene or grooming products.

Ginny wanted to cry for her. But she wasn't allowed to apparate yet, so the shopping trip had to be postponed. "Do you think those of us at Hogwarts will need to testify?"

Hermione sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised. A lot has happened there over the past few years. They'll want a full record."

"So, what will you do while we're gone?" Harry asked, still thinking of Luna's reaction. This wasn't fare to her. Then it came to him. "Ginny, I have an idea. First, contact Fleur. If she's available, ask if she could take you two shopping. And this time, make sure Luna has more than she needs."

With a smile and a hug, Ginny raced to the floo. After a few minutes, she raced back up the stairs, "Luna, Luna. Get your shoes on!"

Shortly after the trio left through the floo, Ginny and Luna stepped through to Shell Cottage.

Fleur was waiting for them and the three disapparated to an alley near a large department store.

"Now, Mademoiselle Luna. I am wanting to take you directly to zee dress department. I have seen what you wear, and I am ashamed. No, you will be walking like a beautiful woman! I insist!"

"Lead the way?" Ginny, agree wholeheartedly as they opened the new world of muggle London fashion. She had to tug Luna along, the younger girl wanted to spend a lot of time looking at the people, not the merchandise.

More lingerie, dresses, casual wear…They left no department undamaged. In four hours, the three women had more bags than they could carry. A trip to the chemist helped fill Luna's other needs.

"On to tea." Fleur announced. "I am famished!" She led them across the street into a small covered sidewalk bistro.

"Ginny, Fleur, this has been most enjoyable. I feel so very pretty." Luna was staring after an airplane passing high in the sky.

"I'm glad. But listen, I have a request." Ginny sat forward in her chair.

Luna looked away from the sky. "Anything."

"Now that Harry's not here, I want to ask. You're very good at drawing. I was wondering, would you make a drawing for me? A large one. It's a wedding gift to Harry."

"Of course. I would love to do that."

"Actually, the drawing is going to be a carving. I'll be contacting someone Dad knows to carve a door to our room. But I need a full-sized drawing." Ginny felt weird asking. Luna has made very realistic drawings, but sometimes they could be a bit on the fantastical scale.

"That is nice, Ginny. What do you want on this picture. I could try something like a crumple-horned…."

"No, I have something very specific." Ginny interrupted. "I was thinking something with a mountain scene, it has several elements. A large dog, a wolf, a deer, a doe, and a large owl. If an outline of Hogwarts is somewhere, that would be nice."

"I understand the owl, that's Hedwig, the large dog is his godfather, the wolf, would that be Professor Lupin? And then there's his parents." Luna started tracing with her finger on the tablecloth. "I must get some parchment." She said dreamily.

"Well, I didn't mean right this very minute." Ginny muttered with a laugh, "The carver can't even get to it for another month."

"I'll be happy to do it, but I want to get back to the Burrow and think on it." Luna looked like she wanted to get lost in the dreamworld.

"Oui. And I must return home to my husband." Fleur stood and twirled her little bag on her finger. "Come, My sisters. Let's get you home." She moved them to behind a pillar, twisted and they were gone.

0000000000000

"Back already? I thought you'd be out longer." Ron said as he looked up from the chess board.

"Already? Ron, we've been gone over four hours! How did your meeting go?" Ginny flung her bags onto the table. Luna grabbed as much as she could carry and struggled up the stairs.

"Not bad. Nothing more harrowing than when we told your folks what happened." That had happened two nights Ron and Hermione had returned from Australia. "Percy was there, giving his deposition." Harry fished in his pocket, "Here, Kingsley said to give it to you."

Ginny took the envelope and opened it with trepidation. "I guess it's my turn. I won't need any trial, but I need to write out a deposition by the 20th. Not too bad, huh?" She looked at the others. "What about the others, the DA?"

"Yeah, them too. Luna will get her letter in the morning."


	14. Chapter 14

The Sign

Chapter 14

New Project

June 9

After breakfast, the trio had to return to the Ministry to finish their reports. Luna was going through scraps of parchment fast, while holing up in their room.

Ginny looked over her final list, pleased it was shorter now. What to do for the rest of the stuff? She felt in the dark. All the little this's and that's that a house would need. What about the kitchen things. Kreature had written up a list but she had no idea where to start. She did have a kitchen department catalogue. Time for an experiment.

"Kreature? Are you there?" Ginny set her forms on her mother's kitchen table. She heard a sound and when she turned back, she saw the old house-elf by the fireplace. "There you are. How are you today?"

"Kreature is good today, Mistress. Will you be needing me?" The elf bowed.

"Ginny, would you please get me some parchment or paper in the right size for your project? Or at least some more spell-o-tape so I can tape these together?" Came a wistful voice from her bedroom.

"Sure Luna. Maybe we could floo to Diagon Alley later? But first, I need to talk with Kreature for a moment."

"That would be nice. I could use some pencils too."

"Great. Kreature, I have a few things to go over with you. Do you have the time?" Then she wanted to kick herself. Elves have to make the time for their masters.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Ok, this will be easier if I didn't have to look down to you and then up to the table. Please hop up so we can work together." She spread the kitchen supply catalogue over the table and Kreature looked upside down at it. "I have that list of what you thought we needed. Was there anything else?"

It took an hour to fill out an order form for odds and ends. Ginny sent Kreature off then gathered her things. As she started to call Luna down from the upper rooms, Harry and the others stepped from the floo.

"Hi! I thought you'd be a lot longer."

"No, just finishing up." Hermione scowled. "Hopefully it will be enough. I want to get this all behind me."

"What's all this?" Harry looked over the scattered papers.

"Just last-minute things" Ginny frowned.

"Oh, will these have time to arrive?" Hermione reached into her bag and found her notepad, ready to take any notes.

"No idea. I'll give it to Shannon when we see her this afternoon. We're paying her to get everything, so I guess it's off my hands. Harry, we need to look at carpets and rugs, couches and mattresses." She smiled at the others. "Luna also needs to go to Diagon Alley to get a few things. Ron and Hermione, can you take her?"

They met with Shannon who directed the bright-eyed saleswoman to show them just what was listed. On seeing the couches, Harry flopped on the big red one Shannon suggested and made his choice in about 45 seconds. He took more time choosing mattresses. He bought the same model, in the different sizes for all the beds in the house.

"You know, everyone had new clothes. It wouldn't hurt for you to get some." Ginny said as they prepared to leave the store. She had noticed the mis-fitting jeans, and the tee shirt.

"Why, what's wrong with this?" He motioned to the ensemble.

'Nothing, for a teenager."

"I am a teenager." He answered simply, with a grin.

"You're out of school now. How about looking like a grownup?" Ginny pointed to the clothing store down the street. It was where she and the other girls and had gone shopping earlier.

"Do we have to?" Harry whined half-heartedly.

"Buck it up Harry, you're getting a make-over."

When they finally got home, the others had been there for hours. Luna was locked in her and Ginny's room, Hermione was attempting to help Molly make biscuits. Ron was fast asleep on the settee, with a book about wizarding chess across his chest.

"Good news! The last of the shopping lists is finished. We just have to wait for Friday." Ginny announced loudly. She hummed as she opened bags with Harry's new wardrobe.

"Oh, thank the stars!" Hermione sighed. "Oh, but that is just for the short-term stuff, isn't it?" She abandoned her assistant, and Molly gave a sigh of relief.

Ginny shook her head. "Remember, Shannon told us to choose and buy it all so everything matches. What we don't use now will stay in storage.

"I'm so glad we're done with that part." Hermione sat in front of Ron. "What's our schedule? Where's our schedule?" She bolted up again, worried they had forgotten something.

"If I remember right, everything else is done." Ron had woken up and rubbed Hermione's back. "Calm. We're ahead of schedule."

She leaned back, against his hand, "Really? Oh, harder there between the shoulder blades, Yes!"

Ginny looked at her list, "Really. Nothing else?" She saw her Mother in the doorway, "Mum, did you need anything else done around here?"

"I do indeed. De-gnome the garden, mow the lawn, that sort of thing. If you have time and energy, I might have a few more little fix-it jobs." Molly smiled happily.

"All right, all right. We'll get started." Ron jumped up. Knowing he was moving out in a few days, made the chores seem less onerous.

"Hermione and I will de-gnome while you two do the lawns." Ginny walked over and kissed Harry, "Mum? I think I am kidnapping Harry and these two for dinner tonight. Alright?"

"That's fine, dear. It's too late for chores now, put off the yardwork until tomorrow. Go ready yourselves for your date." Molly winked at Ginny and turned back to her kitchen. Since Luna said she would stay in her room tonight, Molly had ideas for a little date night with Arthur.

0000000000000000000

June 10

The work around the Burrow took all day. Molly even had them whitewash the cow shed, Arthur's garage, the broom shed, and the chicken coop. Later she asked them to tear down the pig sty and burn the rotted wood. They had not raised pigs for several years.

They saved the wood and other debris so that night, George and Charlie joined them while they enjoyed a bon fire. Roasting sausages on sticks was their dinner. Luna was absent. She said she had a headache.

The evening got late, and the fire was dying, the watchers were quiet as they each stared into glowing embers. George cleared his throat, getting their attention. "I'm just sitting here, going to have a chat with my big brother." He said cryptically.

Ron giggled, and Harry was too confused. The girls just listened closer.

"Yes, George. I sure hope no one is hearing what you have to say about this coming Sunday." Charlie laughed just loud enough to be heard. "I feel so bad about not letting Ron and Ginny know about the whole thing. Having a big to-do instead of something simple can be a shock."

George nodded sagely, "Too bad I can't leave hints about. I guess they'll just have to put it all together and talk about it between themselves. Maybe Bill will have something to ponder." George winked at everyone, stood, and the two went back to the house.

Ron drew everyone together, "Listen, something is happening." He looked at the retreating backs of his brothers.

"Oh, what?" Ginny shifted on the log so she could reach her butterbeer.

"It's all in bits and pieces. People shut up if they know I'm near." When he paused, Hermione motioned with a hand gesture for him to continue. "I think they're planning something. I don't think this will be a quiet, family betrothal. I heard something about a marquee. George was talking to Dad about a stag party. Mum was telling Charlie to air out his dress robes. Even I can't eat all the baked stuff Mum's been doing." He paused to let it set in.

Ginny looked into the fire. "Fleur was hinting at a few things also. Making us buy blue dresses. I know for a fact that blue used to be the traditional wedding color for witches until Queen Victoria's wedding."

"Yes. When we were at Shell Cottage, I saw a paper sitting on a side table. It had a list of Celtic wedding traditions and how to integrate them. When Fleur saw I was close to the table, that's when she slipped her shoes on and pushed us out the door."

"Harry, how are you about this?" Ginny held his hand.

"I must be brain dead, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Harry, I think they're planning a handfasting." Hermione said with a concerned look on her face.

"What's that?" He didn't know what it all meant, but the other faces made him feel cautious.

"The other day, I bought a book that talks about traditions of ancient Celts. Handfasting is an old-fashioned wedding ceremony, sometimes used for those who are marked with the soul bond. Harry, it's a form of Betrothal, just more involved." Hermione grinned with trepidation. "Tradition calls for it to be an all-day thing, with secrecy and rites."

"When you guys were in your first year, I went to a hand-fasting with Mum. I didn't understand much then, but I do remember the couple wasn't expecting it."

"Merlin! We're having a hand-fasting!" Ron exclaimed sourly.

"Don't bite my head off, but what's so wrong about it?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, it's very beautiful magic, but I hate having no say." Ginny was near tears.

"I hear you!" Hermione agreed. "It's our time and we can't say anything about it."

"Should we say something to someone?" Harry suggested.

"Who? Would you dare interrupt Mum when she starts in on something?" Ron dared him.

"Not bloody likely." Harry laughed. "But what…how can we know what's happening?"

"I can only think of Bill and Fleur. They didn't have to go through all this, and they stay out of most of the family drama. Maybe they might have some advice." Ginny suggested.

"Okay. We go talk with them. But if we find we're stuck, then what's the problem?" Harry persisted. "Is that a bad thing?"

Ginny leaned on his shoulder, "No. It's not a bad thing. I just hate surprises like this. I feel we've had too many this past year."

"Yeah. But you know what? We can be surprised together. And after that, No one will force us into anything again. Just like we talked about." Harry kissed her forehead. He had more surprises planned, He only hoped it would be okay.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ron wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I'm not sure. I like the idea of traditions and connections to the past, but I don't like things out of my control."

"Really? I never knew!" Harry looked scandalized.

"Oh, shut it." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, "Ron? Would it be so bad?"

"What? Hell no. Remember, I was all for the Vows at the start." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, it was me who was scared, wasn't it?" She remembered. She sat up and smiled determinedly, "I'm going to write Fleur a note and send it first thing in the morning. We need answers."


	15. Chapter 15

**Postings will speed up, maybe one a day. Only a few chapters left until a big day for the four.**

The Sign

Chapter 15

Break Away

June 11

Luna told Ginny before they went down to breakfast that the project was coming along nicely. "Would you like to see it?"

"Oh yes, please." Ginny sat on her bed, excited to see the drawing.

"All right, we will have to go to the shed. It didn't fit in here." Luna beamed. "It's turning out quite lovely. I talked with Dean Thomas and he's helped me."

"When did you talk with Dean?" Ginny was shocked.

"Oh, he came over while you had your bon fire. Seamus suggested it."

"Oh, okay." Not what she was expecting, "Shall we go look now?" Ginny stood and opened the door, only to face Harry leaving his room. "Hi!" She exclaimed, startled.

"Hi, yourself." He kissed her and gestured for them to head down first.

"Luna wants to show me something in the shed, we'll just be a moment." Ginny tried to explain on their way down.

"Okay. Should I wait?"

"No go ahead. Mum is fixing porridge and I know you hate it cold." Ginny slipped out the door, following Luna.

The blond girl propped the shed door open in a way that blocked the view from the house. She wrestled out a large plank of dark wood just smaller than a door and propped it up against the siding. "What do you think?"

Ginny could only stare. She knew it was only partway finished, but it was beautiful. A mountainside dominated the right foreground, with a large, shaggy dog glaring at her from near the bottom. Halfway up the mountain, were two deer, a stag standing behind a doe, both looking out. At the top of the mountain, was a wolf, howling at the full moon that stood over it all.

On the left foreground was a valley that had a tiny rail track winding towards a distant mountain. Towards the lower left corner was a two-inch-tall Burrow. In the center of the valley, if looked at closely, you could see a tiny train billowing out steam. That steam divided into two larger forms, a horse running and another stag chasing. Near the top of the scene, at the top of the smaller mountain, stood a tiny rendition of Hogwarts. Flying high above it all was an owl swooping.

"I'm nearly finished. Do you like it?" Luna looked apprehensive.

"Oh…Oh…Luna. It's gorgeous. I don't have words." Ginny swiped a tear from her cheek. "I didn't expect you to do the carving, also." Her fingers couldn't be held back from touching, tracing the shapes and figures. "The Marauders, Hedwig, Harry and me. It's perfect. But it's not even been three days!"

"Yes, I know. I had nothing else planned. Dean will help me some more if Harry wasn't around. I couldn't make it into a door. Mr. Kelly said it would be too heavy. But he suggested we hang it on a wall. Dean did a lot of the carving." Luna caressed the carving. "It's to say thank you." She touched Ginny's arm, "Thank you for letting me be your friend."

"Ginny, Luna! Breakfast is getting cold!" Her mother's voice startled them. The two girls laughed and ran back inside.

"What's up for today? Do we get a break yet?" Ron scraped the bottom of his bowl for the third time. Then he whispered, "Did you send the note?"

"Hm mm, everything is done." She nodded with a smile then took out her papers and shuffled through them. "It's eight am on Thursday. The house will be done tomorrow afternoon and we start unpacking that night. So nope, nothing today!" She smiled and slapped the sheaf of papers on the table.

"I say we run away!" Ginny announced out of the blue, thinking to give Luna more time.

"Run away?" Hermione intrigued.

"Yes, run away! Away from the Burrow, the House, the lists and chores. A whole day to not answer to anyone. What do you say?" She looked at Harry with a huge smile.

"Well, if you put it that way, Let's run!" He turned to the other two, "Do you have any ideas?"

Hermione thought hard, then a wicked smile spread across her face. "I know just the place."

They all stared at her, waiting for her to continue, "The beach."

"Like Shell Cottage? I thought we wanted to go away." Ron asked, trying to get what she was saying.

"Kind of, but a bit farther south. I was thinking of a beach in the Mediterranean." She smirked, waiting for the reactions.

"But that's so far away!" Ron was astonished.

"Not really, it's just as far as that one side trip we made in Australia. It was only a long apparition." She explained, "Besides, I know where to go. Mum and dad took me there a few years ago for a week. It was lovely. It's a tiny private beach and house that belongs to their patient, Mr. Butterfield. They're old people who don't really travel anymore. We can go for the day and just be us. No one to bother us. What do you say?"

"I say, let's go pack!" Ginny stood up and raced to the stairs and stopped at the bottom step. "What should we need?"

"Towels, of course. Also, maybe something chic to wear for dinner. There are some lovely bistro's in the village. Men? Your muggle suits would do. Ties, the whole bit." She ordered.

"And our swim suits?" Ron reminded her.

"Unless you want to go au natural." She replied with raised eyebrows.

He smirked, "Not if they're about. But we'll try it another time." He promised.

Ginny rolled her eyes and started back up the stairs only to stop when Hermione gasped. "It's Pig! Back so soon!"

They all gathered around to read the reply. But they had to quickly hide it when Molly came back into the kitchen with a basket of laundry just off the line.

"Uh, Mum? We're going to be out all day. Probably 'til very late. Just so you know. Would it be alright if we pack a picnic lunch?"

Molly smiled, having heard most of what they were talking about while standing in the scullery. "I'll have one ready for you. Have fun. Please be home sometime before breakfast." She lifted a towel from the basket and started to fold it.

With knowing looks, the four turned and raced up the stairs to pack and change.

They found themselves in a small wood, with a glimpse of blue water peeking through the leaves. Hermione led them around a large rock and down a path. A small cottage sat on a little hill, overlooking the water. Jetties of rocky land bracketed the sandy beach on either side. There were no cars or any sign of life.

Hermine cast a spell with no response. "No one's home." She confirmed. She waved for the others to follow as she skirted around the house and down to the white beach. "Just to be safe, I'm going to set up a ward. No surprises." She raised her wand and faced the house.

Ginny couldn't hold herself back, she ran fast, stopping only when the water was at her knees. She didn't care that her shorts became very wet. She laughed when a wave splashed high and caused her to go underwater. "The water's so warm!"

"Shouldn't you change?" Harry was looking forward to seeing her in a bikini.

"I guess I should. Hey, Hermione, where should I change?"

"Hold on," Hermione reached in her bag and brought out a small tent. "Here you go." She waved her wand and it set itself up.

Ginny kissed Harry and ran to change. When she came out, he nearly fell in the water. Of course, he had seen pictures of girls in bikinis, but never Ginny. Sunday couldn't come fast enough. He sat in the water, wishing it were a little bit colder.

They swam, nibbled on the picnic lunch, sunbathed, and swam some more. When the sun sank low to the horizon, they changed to their evening clothes. When it was Hermione's and Ron's turn in the tent, Hermione screamed. "We forgot! The message!"

They gathered around as she read aloud, "Dear Hermione. Charlie reminded me that I must keep these secrets. I am not allowed to tell them. I cannot tell you about the handfasting on Sunday. Nor can I talk about you being awoken Sunday morning and taken for the whole day. In no way can we discuss hand-fasting. Fleur and I will be at the Burrow until after 10 but if you want to stop by Shell Cottage later, we can talk about anything other than how we have made promises and can't say anything."

"Ten? It's only seven now. Let's eat and go from there." Harry felt relieved. At least they had an idea what was going on.

They did a check to wipe away any trace of their trespass. Hermine held their hands and apparated them to a small alley near the center of a village. She led them to an outdoor restaurant down the road.

Harry wasn't sure if he was jealous of the attentions Ginny's short form-fitting black dress received, or pride. He stuck with pride. Pride that she had chosen him. They took time over the different foods France had to offer. By agreement, they did not talk about the message. This was a time to live in the moment, not the future.

It wasn't until eleven when the four were able to meet at Shell Cottage. They showed up wearing their evening wear but carrying their shoes. Bill met them at the door, waving them in.

"Sorry about the time, Mum wanted to go through all the plans. Now, I promised I won't tell you anything, which I think is a pile of bull, but it was a solemn promise. Mum would know and I'd have hell to pay. So, I will discuss the situation with my wife. I can't help that you are sitting nearby and can hear the conversation. Talk amongst yourself and I just might, uh, not hear you too. Understand?"

Ron grinned, "Yeah. Understood. Shall we just, um, sit over here?" He pointed to the table, within hearing of the sitting room.

Bill nodded. He and Fleur had positioned their furniture so that their chairs faced the doorway. Technically, they were in another room but only a few feet away. "Fleur, let me tell you what a hand-fasting is." He started, in a jilted, stiff way.

"Yes, why is it so traditional? Could not any ceremony work as well?" Fleur couldn't stop grinning. It was the silliest pantomime she could think of.

"There are certain rituals and spells cast in the ceremony that seals the soul bonds. Without these spells, the bonds will fail, and they will part soon after filled with animosity." Bill was getting in a pattern of speech, as if he were lecturing to a bunch of bored students. Professor Binns would have been proud.

"We know all this." Ginny complained softly.

Bill coughed dramatically and motioned for Fleur to continue.

"Why all the secrecy?" She read.

"I could say that it's a secret to know about the secret," Fleur glared at Bill until he laughed, "Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe so the couple won't run away, raving mad."

"But why all day?" Fleur read off a card.

"There are steps they must make, each with its own spells and charms."

"But what are zese steps?"

"I don't know the exact order, but first they will be woken by a lot of noise and chaos. Then there is a ritual bath, some anointing, ritual feast and drink, and it finishes with the bride getting dressed in blue by the other ladies in the party."

"So that's why you made us buy blue dresses?" Hermione laughed.

Fleur just nodded, not daring to look at the group. "Zat is for zee women. What about zee men?" Fleur couldn't stop laughing. The whole conversation was such a farce.

"The men have the same thing, but it is not so ritualized. Most end up drunk by the time they get to the main ceremony." Bill sighed. What a joke. In order to give them the information, he had to go through such a ridiculous effort.

"What happens zen?" Fleur had to drink some wine to calm her giggles.

The bride and groom meet for the first time that day. The fathers will stand with the grooms in front of the witnesses and the mothers will walk the brides to them.

Bill nodded, saying wordlessly he had heard, "There are some questions and replies and I don't know what else. But there will be another spell and that seals the handfasting.

"What happens next?" Hermione had a tough time, not being able to take notes.

"Then all present will raise their wands and final spell is cast over the couples. There will be fire that surrounds them and when that is over, the real party begins."

"So zat is all a hand-fasting is?" Fleur had stopped laughing, as this really was an interesting part.

"That is all the hand-fasting is." Bill laughed again as he finally looked at his siblings and their fiancés. "Hello! I hope you have not heard our conversation. Might I interest you in some wine?" He said in a very fake posh accent.

Fleur jumped out of her seat and hugged her husband. "Beel, you are not an actor. You weel never make it on zee stage."

"So long as I can honestly say I didn't tell them what is happening, I have not broken my promise." Bill grinned slyly at the four. "It's a good thing I'm a curse breaker."

Harry held out his hand, "Thanks Bill, for not telling us a thing. You have been most, er, unhelpful."

Ginny hugged her brother and Fleur, "Love ya. Thanks."

After shaking hands with Bill and kissing Fleur's cheek, Ron carefully pocketed the bottle of champagne that was sitting on the table. "Yeah, Thanks. Well, it's after midnight, we'll let you get some sleep. Night all." He took Hermione's hand and walked out of the cottage.

"Bonne nuit." Hermione called out.

Harry and Ginny followed soon after, and the four laughed as they left the security perimeter

"There's a place, just down there. Let's talk." Ginny held out the four glasses that were so conveniently sitting on the table. She had grabbed them after Fleur silently pointed them out.

It was after four in the morning before they arrived at the Burrow. They felt a little fuzzy from the champagne and too much sun.


	16. Chapter 16

The Sign

Chapter 16

Moving Day

June 12

They slept in nearly to noon, then they got to work. They had their rooms to pack up and get ready for the move that afternoon, leaving only over-night bags behind. They were done by three, but still had not heard from Seamus. He had said mid-afternoon. They were getting antsy. Besides, it was getting hard to ignore that Molly was baking even more than normal. They packed a picnic snack, took their bags and boxes, stuffed all in Hermione's bag and apparated to the house. The private park across the street made for a nice place to sit in the sun and watch for any movement.

Knowing what to look for, they saw several men apparate and enter the house at different times. At four PM, Seamus came out and stood on the curb near them. He was surprised when Harry called out to him.

"Hey! Getting excited?" He asked as he let himself through the gate.

"You bet. When can we see inside?" Ginny asked, nearly bouncing.

"In just a few minutes. I've set up an apparition point in the back garden and that's where things are being sent. The new front door was just installed, I was coming out to see it. If you've noticed, I've replaced the rusted iron work in the front. When I take you through, I'll show you more." Seamus explained, quite pleased with himself.

They all started to ask questions, but he shut them down with a grin, "Sorry, you'll just have to wait. Let me get back to work and I'll come back when we're ready, probably about 20 minutes." With that, he turned and went back inside.

In fifteen, Seamus came back out and waved to let them in. As they got closer, they could see all the differences. The railings were traditional design, instead of spiraling snakes. The door now looked like the others along the block, including a door handle. The broken little balcony that spanned over the door was replaced and looked fresh with little tubs of flowers.

"This alone makes it better." Said Ginny. She eyed the flowers with appreciation. Although no one on the block could see them, they still made her happy.

Seamus made a show of presenting Harry with the key, who in turn, handed it to Ginny. "You're the lady of the house, you do it." He said with a smile.

She took the shiny new key and twisted it in the lock. No dank, dark hall greeted them. The door swung silently into a bright room. A soft light gray paint accented with white covered the walls. The blackened wood floors were now shining golden planks. Even the fireplace was replaced with white carved wood.

She turned to Seamus in confusion. "You said it will be bare minimum, no paint, even bare studs. What…?"

"I know what I said. I also lied. I was able to grab the special crew and we got it all done. Why else did you think I had you talk with Izzy and Shannon? Right Harry?"

"I thought…Harry? Did you know?"

"Yeah, He told me about it a week ago, when you were off shopping. Surprise?" Harry forgot to brace himself as she ran at him and launched herself into his arms.

"Ok, Ok, enough of that." Seamus laughed. "Come on down and I'll give you the grand tour."

The door opened into the kitchen and Kreature bowed low. "Master, Mistress. Welcome Home."

Bright new cabinetry and floors shone, competing with the glistening copper pots and pans hanging on the wall. A new, long kitchen table was already in place.

Harry noticed something about the back-garden door. There wasn't one. He wandered closer and realized that they had built a conservatory- a greenhouse room right off the back. He had forgotten they had planned it. There was a movement just outside the glass door.

He could see Neville planting a tree. As soon as Neville saw him, he brushed his hands on a rag, "Hiya, Harry. I couldn't let you live in a place that had a rubbish heap for a garden. I'm about all finished here, See you Sunday."

"Come on, I want to see the rest." Ginny almost pulled Harry along.

At the top of the stairs to the first floor, Harry was stunned. On the landing, hanging on the wall, was a one by one and a half-meter slab of intricately carved, red stained wood.

"Luna, it's perfect!" Ginny hugged her tight. "Harry, this is your surprise."

"Not just me, Dean also helped." Luna said.

Dean stepped down from the stairs, "Hiya Harry. Glad you like it." The handshake turned into a brotherly hug.

"I…I'm…speechless." Harry muttered out. He couldn't help but reach out and trace each figure. "Mum, Dad, Padfoot, Moony…You, Ginny. You're all here. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'll be upstairs in my room. Welcome Home." Luna dreamily wafted up the stairs.

"I need to go, I'll see you around." Dean waved and wound himself down the stairs. Seamus followed him out the front door.

The next floor was Ron and Hermione's rooms. They entered the back-facing room first. It was lined with bookshelves, just waiting to be filled. Harry opened another door and found a bathroom and dressing room area. A connecting door opposite opened into their bedroom. It was awash with bright summer light reflecting off creamy white walls. The only jarring look was the wall between the windows. It was covered in Orange posters.

"I found your stash. They deserve to be here." Hermione kissed Ron, who touched one in reverence.

"I didn't think I'd miss them, but here…" He kissed her back.

0000000000000000

On the third floor, they found a bedroom in the front and one in the back, with a smallish bath in the center. A large linen cupboard faced the hallway.

At the top floor, they saw Luna again, "I hope you don't mind I took this room. I wished to give you more privacy." She had already started to paint flowers and vines along the top of walls and along corners.

They glanced in the other, empty room and bath before going up the spiral staircase to the attic space. It was a large, sloped-ceiling room with a large glass wall leading to the roof deck. There was no furniture, but Neville (it could only be him) had set several large tubs of shrubbery along the edge, giving them a comfortable garden oasis.

"Ok, Harry, time for our room!" Demanded Ginny.

As they passed the carving, Harry touched couldn't resist touching it again. It felt alive.

Ginny gently opened the only door on the whole floor. To her right, she saw an office. To her left, facing the front of the building, was a very large room. Instead of white or gray walls, like expected, the walls had been painted a warm tan. The floor was covered in cream, plush, fitted carpet, as Harry insisted. He was tired of cold feet when he woke. It was a room designed to melt away stress.

Ginny moved towards a door on the far side of the wall, opening it, she found a large walk-in closet, just waiting to be filled with their very limited wardrobe. A door connected to the large bathroom. She backed out, only to bump into Harry. He too had been staring at the sight.

"Doesn't feel like the old 12 Grimmauld Place anymore, does it?" She whispered.

"No." Harry struggled to find the words. "It feels like…Home."

"Well, Mr. At-Home. If we want to live here, we'd best get to work." She pointed to the large pile of furnishings, boxes, and packages in the middle of the floor. They could hear some thumps and scrapes as Ron and Hermione got to work. There was a very large crash and they could hear Ron yell out an obscenity.

"We're setting up a permanent mufliato charm!" Ginny exclaimed. They joined hands and brought out their wands. As they said the charm, they could hear less and less of the sounds coming from above them.

"Definitely a mood killer." Harry mumbled as he waved his wand towards the bed side-rail. "Ouch!" he rubbed his head where the headboard wobbled and made contact.

Near midnight, they gave up. There was so much to do. Even with magic, they still needed to use their muscles and brains. Both of which were failing.

June 13

Mid-morning on Saturday, they were back. Two hours later, in the living room, Harry saw Luna wander down from her rooms, "Luna? How're you getting along? Need any help?"

"No thank you. I asked Kreature and he did it all for me in a very short time. You should give it a try. Besides, I'm not moving in for at least a week. You need time for yourselves." She drifted off down to the kitchen.

"Giving us a week? Nice." Ginny said, thankful her friend was so considerate.

"A house elf. Ginny, why did we not think about that?"

"You were too busy showing off your incredible manual dexterity and awesome instruction translation abilities." She grinned, as she used a tiny hex screwdriver to make one last quarter turn. She set the little table on it's feet and nodded in satisfaction.

"How much do we have left?" Harry hefted up the side table and moved it aside.

"To assemble? Quite a bit. We need to hang drapes, make beds and unpack. Oh, I forgot, we have your desk to assemble too." She wiped her hands on her jeans. "I could really use a shower. I'm a mess. Have we unpacked the towels yet?"

Harry could imagine her in the shower. But he promised, and he kept promises. "What would your Mum say if you came home freshly showered?" He shook his head, still trying to get the image out of his mind.

"What could she do? Ground me?" Ginny moved towards the stairs. "A shower, and then I'll get started on the bed making. On second thought, Kreature!"

The old elf appeared before her. "Mistress? You need me?"

"Yes, I do. Do you think you could hang drapes? Or is that something we should do?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Mistress, Kreature has hung all the drapes except in this room, unpacked all linens, laid out the bathroom accessories, and made all the beds." Kreature turned and muttered, "Now if Mr. Ron and Miss Hermione would stop messing theirs up again."


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonus for the day! Two chapters at once! I don't like reading long chapters but these two needed to go together. Tomorrow, we reach our exciting conclusion, Stay tuned.**

Betrothal Chapter 17

Stag Do

June 14

Ginny woke at nine and was reaching for clothes, when she heard noise coming from the stairs. She poked her head out and saw Harry, across the hall, doing the same. It was starting. Then they saw all the brothers and a sister-in-law stomping up the stairs, each carrying some kind of noise maker. How did Charlie get an accordion?

"You each have five minutes to get dressed and downstairs. No excuses!" Yelled George.

"What the bloody he…" Ron tried to argue as he wrenched open his door and leaned over the rail.

"Okay, fine. You can come as you are." George laughed and moved up towards him.

"But…" Ron backed up as George came a few more steps further up.

Hermione pulled him back by his arm, "Come on Ron, I think he means it."

George laughed, "Of course I mean it! Hurry up."

"Yeah. Hurry up. We don't have all day!" Bill called out as he rapped on his bongo drums. Fleur blew hard on a kazoo. The sentiments were echoed throughout the crowd.

Ginny had only her head out her door, "All day for what?" She asked, grumpily. She knew she had to play along.

"Never you mind, baby sister. Get dressed and meet us downstairs." Charlie squeezed the accordion, making an off-key screech. Percy replied with a blast on a plastic toy trumpet.

Hermione pulled Ron into their room and slammed the door.

It only took Bill a brief look at Harry before Harry too closed his door. They were ready, maybe.

The four met at the top of the first landing, looking down at a large crowd crammed at the foot of the staircase. Raucous hoots and wolf-whistles greeted them as they continued to the bottom.

Ron was pushed towards the front door. He was swallowed up by the crowd and disappeared once he was outdoors.

Hermione was the next to be grabbed and sent through the door. Then came Ginny. Harry, nervous and unsure, tried to step back, but Padma and Seamus were standing behind him,

"Sorry Mate, it's your turn." Seamus gently pushed his back, so Harry was obliged to walk forward. As he stepped through the door, he didn't have a chance to look for the others. A hood was placed over his head. Before he could yell in surprise, he was being apparated away.

0000000000000000000000

There was only silence. He reached up to take the hood off, only to find his arms were locked to his sides. "Guys? Come on, guys?" He could hear no reactions. He stood still, listening for any clues.

He felt movement and a touch on his head. He felt his clothing leave and new robes wrapping around him. Then a strange voice sounded quietly in his ear, "You are now prepared." He was again transported, but this time, he could hear all sorts of sounds. Laughter, talking, opening of bottles.

The hood was lifted, and he blinked in the harsh sunlight that filtered through trees. Nearly two dozen men sat on the ground or on camp stools before them. There was a large white tent behind them, with the doors closed.

"Harry?" Ron said off to his right, just out of sight.

"Yeah, Where's the girls?" Harry found he was still bound. He couldn't even turn his head.

"I don't know. Not here." Ron muttered.

"Dearly Beloved." Boomed George's voice, "We are gathered together to mourn the passing of Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilious Weasley."

The hoots and whistles magnified.

"Their passing leaves an empty hole in our hearts that only a drink can fill." George moved into Harry's vision. "Let's raise a toast to Harry and Ron!"

"They were taken before their prime, never again to relish the joys this life has to offer them." He raised his bottle again.

"Hey, Git. We're not dead." Ron yelled, half laughing.

"It is true, they're not really gone, are they? No, dear loved ones. They are moving on. Embracing a new plane of existence. Raise another one to their journey!"

Harry could only hope it was mild butterbeer or they were going to be comatose by noon.

"When these two brave men learned of their final fate, they did not run and hide. No! They stood tall and faced the battle before them."

"Ron, what is he going on about?"

"It's called a cremation. You just have to bear with it." Ron would have shrugged his shoulders if he could have moved them.

"You mean a roast?" Harry said, trying to wriggle at least a finger, with no luck.

"I know what a Roast is. We'll get a bit more cooked than a roast." Ron snickered.

George lifted up his bottle again, "To Harry and Ron. May they get through married life better than they did bachelorhood!" Everyone drank again, and George ran back into the group of men while Charlie raced up front. He circled the two petrified grooms.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I just don't know." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "How in all this green, green Earth, did these two ever get this far?" He turned back to the carousing mass. "My baby brother, a married man before he's even twenty. Why? How? Oh don't tell me about the whole Celtic soul bond and all that. It's not fair. The elders should have a chance before the youngers. And Hermione, no less. What can she see in him?"

He paced back and forth in contemplation. "The only thing I can think of is she actually is in…lo…lo…love with him." He dragged the word out as if in pain or maybe ill.

"Now Harry, here. What can I say? He turned traitor and stole our baby sister. OUR SISTER! Did he ask permission before getting that spot on his arm? NO. Did he think we might have something to say on the matter? No. In fact, he actually tried to play it cool, acting like he had no idea what to do about his fate. But it seems like it's not just one sided. Little Ginny also, the poor innocent, came down with the same disease. Marriage! Why, oh why, oh why?

"Men, I can only do one thing now. Welcome to the family, Harry." Charlie punched Harry's shoulder, then he raised his bottle to the heavens, "Harry and Ron, don't screw it up!" Echoes of the toast caused the trees to shake.

It continued on. Bill, Percy and then on to Oliver Wood, Seamus and so on. Harry and Ron could only stand at attention and listen to continuing toasts, roasts and sarcastic references. As the morning wore on, Harry began to feel the summer heat. His mouth was dry and by noon, all he could think of was a tall drink from one of those bottles. Ron actually coughed more than once, making Harry think that his mate was also parched.

Finally, the last toast was drunk. George ran back to them and studied them again. "Gentlemen, you have lasted well." He touched them on the heads and the spell was broken. Harry looked over at Ron and burst out laughing. At the sound, Ron looked back and actually fell to his knees in laughter. They were both dressed in frilly women's wedding robes, including veils.

George handed them both a bottle, "Come, time to feast!" The twenty or more men parted to reveal a large table spread with picnic fare.

Afterwards, brooms had been brought out and they had a huge quidditch game, teams divided haphazardly, with no rules and after all the butterbeer and other libations, hardly any coordination. And yes, the two had to actually play while wearing their ridiculous attire.

Mid-afternoon, the game stopped, and the grooms were taken into the tent that held two baths. Arthur, Neville, and Hagrid joined them in the room. It was the first time Harry and Ron had seen them that whole day. Harry and Ron were instructed to go behind the screens and slip in the baths.

"Cleanse yourselves well so you may go to your brides with pure hearts and clean bodies." Arthur demanded softly. The two were happy to. They were dirty, sweaty and a little aromatic after the long workout. "Arise and dress in the robes that are hanging on the screen." Arthur said solemnly.

Light blue robes were draped over the screens. They dressed but noticed that there were no shoes.

When asked, Hagrid cleared his throat and read off a card, "Yer feet should touch the soil, from whence ya come. Yer robes are blue, the color of the sea and sky- Life and light." He then blew his nose in his handkerchief with a loud honk.

"Step this way." Arthur motioned the canvas door. There awaiting them, were the rest of the group. All were bathed and dressed in clean robes. Ron and Harry knew things were getting serious. Gone were the whistles and guffaws, now there was solemnity and quiet.

"Brothers. I present Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, please raise your wands." Wands were raised and lit. "Síocháin agus áthas."

The rest of the men responded, "Peace and Joy"

The earth shook slightly and leaves about their feet started to twirl up to their knees before settling back down to the ground.

"We are ready, Hold our hands." Arthur, Neville, and Hagrid held out their hands and when Ron and Harry placed theirs in, they were apparated to behind the marquee near the Burrow.

Arthur gave them a brief instruction on what they were to do. Neville sprinkled a pinch of salt over their heads and pinned a rosette made of wheat and oats, tied with a silk ribbon, on their lapels. He pulled a card out of his pocket. "Salt, to protect your union from evil and grains as a reminder to provide for your family at all times. That they would never have need or want."

"Come along Harry, Ron, we need to move. The lady folk will be here any minute now." Arthur said.

He stepped back, and they all walked into the tent, Ron turned to Harry, "This was nothing like Bill's stag do. Why did we get all this?"

"I reckons it has ta do with what's on your arms, Ron. I wanted ta tell ya Harry, but well, I's never been ta one. Din' know what ter expect." Hagrid wiped his face on his huge handkerchief again. "But I'm right honored to be here wit' you tonight."

Harry ignored the nearly one hundred people sitting and watching them. "I wouldn't accept anyone else, Hagrid." Harry tapped Hagrid's arm as they stepped onto the raised stage.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ladies Day

When their hoods were lifted, Hermione and Ginny found themselves in a large white room, soft chairs and mirrors lined the walls.

Within seconds, nearly two dozen friends popped in to join them.

"Ladies! Attention!" Angelina had to yell to be heard. When she had their attention, she continued. "As hostess for today, let me say Thank you and welcome! Now, we have two brides with us today. What say we pamper them a bit?" There was applause and cries of approval!

"Excellent! Hermione and Ginny. You two are getting married tonight. In preparation, we have a day planned just for you. We'll start with Brunch." Angelina guided the two brides towards a large table in the center of the room.

"But no, this is just a betrothal. The Vows are next year!" Ginny protested.

"Ah, but dear young friend, YOU have the sign. That changes things up. It's a rarity and as such must follow traditions that have stretched nearly three thousand years. Long before the Romans, long before Merlin himself. We can't break traditions that have stood this long. What would your ancestors think?"

"But what…?" Hermione started to ask.

"Don't worry. The Vows are still on for next year. In the meantime, Let's have some fun!" Angelina flicked her wand and the table groaned with fruit and pastries. When they sat, Fleur and Angelina broke a small loaf over their heads, "May you always have plenty."

There were wedding gifts to receive and well wishes from each woman attending.

Normally not ones for fuss and frills, neither of the brides thought of balking at the activities. They floated in sweet smelling bubble baths. Afterwards, they were dressed in their new, beautiful under-garments and wrapped in silky robes. Fleur touched each forehead with a drop of olive oil, "fáilte bá". Welcome sister. Nails were done, followed by skin treatments and make-up.

By 4 pm, they both admitted that this was the best way to spend the day. Ginny also had gathered enough courage to ask how it was all paid for.

"Oh, Zat was zee easy part." Fleur waved the question away. I just asked 'arry for some money to buy you somezing special. 'e handed me his card and told me to get whatever I needed. 'e never knew what hit 'im." She laughed and kissed her sister-in-law on the cheek. "'e will find it is zee five hundred Galleons 'e 'ad ever spent."

"FIVE HUNDRED?" Ginny yelled.

"Hush, hush. 'e will not not mind the bill. So we now change zee subject. Would you still like to shorten your 'air?"

Knowing she had no choice in the money, she gave in. Her waist length hair was getting a bit ratty. "Yes, maybe just at the shoulders? It'll fit under a quidditch helmet better." She glanced around and found there were many more stylists, working on the others around in room.

"Excellent! Did you hear zat Pierre? A coif at her shoulders, framing 'er superb cheekbones. No, no, not fringe, zat will distract from her eyes. Ah, yes. Magnifique! What say you, Ginny?"

Pierre had been casting glamours, showing how different styles would look best. She turned her head about, "Yes. I love it! Do you think it will knock Harry's socks off?"

Fleur giggled in a way only a French woman dared, "'is socks? My dear, it will knock off everything else 'e is wearing also."

"Fleur!" Ginny blushed deeply.

"What, Little Sister? Did you think you will paste photos in an album tonight?" Fleur laughed again, "If so, zen we shall have a little talk, shall we?"

"Let's just say I know the theory, I'm sure Harry and I will pick up the practicalities soon enough." Ginny hoped it sounded brave enough. She knew there were a few raised eyebrows at her youth.

Hermione and Ginny eventually came out of their protective capes with their new looks. Hermione's hair was in a sleek up-do, retaining just enough curls to frame her face. Make-up and nails were perfect. Before they could admire the results too much, a small chime sounded, and three women assembled at the center of the room. It took Ginny and Hermione a moment before they realized they were her mother, Luna, and Professor McGonagall.

"Mummy!" Ginny didn't realize who she had been missing until she saw her. She wrapped her arms around her mother, "Where have you been?"

"Setting up the rest of the night." Molly held her daughter while reaching for Hermione to join in.

"How do we look?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely radiant! I knew I could trust Fleur." Molly kissed Ginny carefully on the cheek. "My dear, we are running out of time. It's time for my part. Come along this way." Molly led the brides towards the far end, where the rack was standing. She turned and faced the girls and the dozen women behind them. "Since the beginning of this ancient tradition, there have been many rituals and spells. Some, you have already experienced, your bath, the food and drink, the oil, even the hair and make-up all have tradition behind it. Molly motioned Luna to join by her side.

Luna read off a card, "Fruits and breads, for plenty and prosperity in your future. The wine, for health. The bath to wash away your childhood. Oil to anoint you to membership in the sisterhood of women." Luna stepped back, and Molly spoke again.

"Ginevra, you wear Harry's mother's ring. Hermione, you wear your grandmother's silver necklace. Something old. These tie you to a long line of women who were loved. Please accept this as something new," Molly took Ginny's hand and clasped a silver charm bracelet from which a tiny horseshoe hung, around the slender wrist. Luna then gently did the same on Hermione's. "Something new to start afresh, building on the past, but becoming a new family. The horseshoe to bring protection and luck."

She then wiped her eyes as she and Luna let Minerva step forward, "To borrow, means to keep a continuous relationship of give and take. A reminder of friends and loved ones. A commitment to give of oneself to lift another's burdens." She gave them each a heavily embroidered handkerchief then stepped back. Molly took her place again.

"Now, we get to the important part. Something blue. In the wizarding community, world-wide, blue is a sacred color. A color of wisdom and luck. A color of the sea and sky. Life and light. As such, tradition holds that Soul-Bonded women wear blue robes. Fleur helped you choose these dresses just for tonight." She stepped aside. "You're lucky, Aunt Muriel chose my robe and it was horrendous." She whispered to the two.

Luna gently disrobed Hermione of her dressing gown and motioned her to take off her shoes. She then draped the new dress over her head.

Molly wiped her tears as she lifted Ginny's dressing gown. With a kiss on her forehead, she draped the new dress over her daughter. At a nod to her daughter's feet, Ginny kicked her shoes off. Molly spoke loudly but concentrated on the brides. "Women dressing women signifies and blesses you with companionship and comfort. Women dress those who are beginning a new life, and we dress those who have passed from this life. The brides divest themselves of their shoes to touch Mother Earth, becoming one with she who nourishes us.

"We, as women, are not lessened by these traditions. We are strengthened. We are not given away to men, rather we invite men in, body and soul." She held up her wand, "Will all in attendance please raise your wands." All but Hermione and Ginny raised their wands high. Their wands were taken from them from the beginning. Molly continued,

"Gu leòr is barrachd" She said loudly.

"Enough and more." The rest of the ladies repeated.

Ginny looked over at Hermione who seemed just as startled. A hum, nearly a purr, softly pulsed up from the floor through their feet. It rose and seemed to settle in their hearts.

"You are ready. Please take our hands." Molly said as she gave Ginny her hand. Luna, standing as her sponsor, held her hand out to Hermione. Minerva, as Harry's sponsor, held their hands and joined them in a circle. They all left together.

 **A/N I have been researching Irish and Scottish Gaelic for these phrases, but we all know how Google Translator is. Please, if you know these languages and phrases, correct me. I'm looking for 'Enter the sisterhood of Women' especially. If you don't know, pretend it's all correct. Thanks.**

 **A/N part 2 tomorrow, we reach our last installment of this long story. Let me know how you feel about this whole journey!**


	19. Chapter 19

The Sign

Chapter 19

Together Begin

They arrived back in the sitting room of the Burrow. "Now. One last thing. We give you these flowers, signifying and blessing you with beauty and peace. The silver cord will be your offering to bind your man to yourself." Minerva presented a small bouquet to each girl.

Molly kissed her daughter again, "Remember, with all this tradition, we do not give you to your men. You're not a package to give or take. We are here to escort you to your next step in life. Come, they're waiting."

Minerva, as sponsor to the groom, led the way with Molly and Ginny and then Luna and Hermione following. They went out the door and down a long path covered in flower petals. During this slow march, the two were instructed what to say. They entered the marquee and a harpist struck a soft song. As they neared the raised platform at the front, Minerva stepped up to join Hagrid and Harry, while the rest of the women stopped.

Molly kissed her daughter again and whispered in her ear, "When I nod, come up and stand beside Harry and me."

Luna hugged Hermione. "When Ginny moves up, come up and stand between me and Ron."

Molly and Luna then went to stand in their appointed places. The music ended, and Molly nodded. With no hesitation, Ginny stepped upwards, with eyes only for Harry. He held out his hand and guided her for the last few steps.

Hermione then walked up. Ron looked as though he would faint, but his eyes shined. He held onto her hand tightly.

The two couples were turned to face the three sets of parents and sponsors.

Arthur stated loudly, "What is your purpose before us?" He looked at Harry, serious and stern.

Harry swallowed hard, "I, Harry James Potter, wish to marry Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny squeezed his hand and spoke up, "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, wish to marry Harry James Potter."

Ron coughed nervously and took a deep breath, "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley wish to marry Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione felt a little weak at his words. "I, Hermione Jean Granger wish to marry Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Arthur, Molly and the sponsors raised their wands, "Cosantóir!" Protection. They said in unison. A circle of blue fire surrounded the raised platform.

Arthur smiled and asked, "Ginevra, do you understand and consent without coercion or distress that which you declare?"

"Yes." She said clearly.

He turned to Harry, "Harry. Do you understand and consent without coercion or distress that which you declare?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

Neville spoke to Hermione. "Hermione, do you understand and consent without coercion or distress that which you declare?"

"Yes!" She said a little louder than she meant.

Neville then spoke to Ron, "Ronald, do you understand and consent without coercion or distress that which you declare?"

"Er, Uh, Yes!" Ron had been too preoccupied with Hermione. A few laughs were heard in the audience.

Hagrid then spoke, "Harry and Ginevra, do ya, together, in front of these witnesses, swear and promise to put each other first in all your lives? With no one else 'afore ta other?"

"Yes." Harry and Ginny in unison.

Arthur asked "Ronald and Hermione, do you, together, in front of these witnesses, swear and promise to put each other first in all your lives? With no one else before the other?"

"Yes." They answered, Ron trying hard not to laugh.

Molly smiled through her tears, "Harry and Ginevra, do you together, swear and promise to always stay firm, never to stray from the promises you make together? To lift and carry one another. To walk together, no one the head, no one the foot?"

"Yes." They said simply.

Luna smiled big and read from her card, "Ronald and Hermione, do you together, swear and promise to always stay firm, never to stray from the promises you make together? To lift and carry one another. To walk together, no one the head, no one the foot?"

"Yes." They said. Ron having to cover his mouth to hold a giggle in.

"Harry and Ginevra, do you, together swear and promise to always walk in truth. Keeping nothing from the other, never hiding and never with-holding. No guile and no deception. Honoring and respecting in all ways?" Minerva's voice quivered a small bit.

"Yes."

Molly spoke again, "Ronald and Hermione, do you, together swear and promise to always walk in truth. Keeping nothing from the other, never hiding and never with-holding. No guile and no deception. Honoring and respecting in all ways?"

"Yes." They answered but Ron was having a tough time. The laughter that he had suppressed, was bubbling to the surface again. Hermione's gentle elbow to the ribs sobered him a bit.

The Weasleys, Hagrid, and Minerva held out their wands with their right hands and placed their left hands on the heads of Harry and Ginny, "Anam Chara. Ceangail!" Soul mate, bind.

A rushing wind circled about them, causing the blue flames to grow taller than their shoulders. When it died back down, The Weasleys, Luna and Neville repeated the spell on Ron and Hermione. Again, the wind whipped the flames high then disappeared all the way.

Arthur held up his wand, "Will all rise?"

Molly and Luna took the silver bridal bouquet cords, which had been hanging free until now, and wrapped them around the wrists, tying each couple together. Everyone on the dais stepped back far. Leaving the two couples alone in the center.

Arthur said loudly, "Aontú le áthas"

The audience chanted back, "Unite with joy"

The strings tightened themselves until nearly uncomfortable. Bright blue flame again emanated from the cords and grew until they totally isolated each couple. Slowly, the flames turned white and dissipated into smoke. The cords and bouquets were gone. The couples didn't realize the flames were gone, they were wrapped in each other's kisses.

Arthur laughed, "I was going to say, you may kiss the bride, but they beat me to the punch." There was laughter and a few hoots, then everyone started to stand and mingle.

000000000000

There was food and dancing and as the evening went on, Harry drew George aside. "I know you took my wand, I need it back, please."

George, a little straw-brained from the libations that freely flowed, sighed, "I don't know what you mean."

"Uh huh, right." Harry gently nudged him in the general direction of Angelina and went to find Ginny, maybe she would know where her wand was.

"No, I don't have mine, it was taken earlier today. I have an idea, cover me." She moved to a corner where a couple were too involved with each other to notice. Ginny lifted a wand oh so temptingly in sight. She lifted it up "Accio wand." She said as loud as she dared without others hearing. She stayed that way for several seconds until she heard Angelina cry out as a wand lifted itself from her robe and soared to Ginny.

Ginny acted like there was nothing going on. "Thanks, Angelina." She called out. The stolen wand was slipped back in place without ever being missed.

"You pick pocketed another's wand?" Harry demanded with pride.

"It's my night, I can do what I want?" She kissed him and looked around at the celebration. "Besides, that was Charlie."

"You got to get mine too." Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close.

"I will, after you dance with me."

"I will dance with you, as long as you promise we can leave soon." He leered at her and waved his eyebrows up and down.

"Why Harry! You want to run out on your guests?" she mocked her shock.

"Oh, yeah. The sooner the better." He kissed her bared neck.

"Hmmm, yeah. Forget the dancing, let's get your wand and get out of here." She led him over to where George and Angelina were drunk dancing. Without asking, she touched her wand to his robe pocket and Harry's wand soared out. George never knew what happened.

They wound their way through the crowd until they found her parents talking with Hagrid and Minerva. "Mum, Dad, Thanks so much for today." Ginny kissed them, "We're heading out now. Say good-bye to everyone else for us."

"Of course, Ron and Hermione left about a minute ago." Molly hugged her daughter tight. "Now go, before someone sees you."

Harry quickly kissed Minerva's cheek, then shook Arthur's and Hagrid's hands before Ginny pulled him behind a pillar. "Let's go home."

 **A/N Thank you for going on this journey with me. I fought myself against the theme of soul-bonds. It just wasn't my style, but the story demanded to be written. Who am I to deny? Besides, these two couples deserved something special. I had fun researching Celtic traditions and both Irish and Scottish Gaelic phrases. I hope I got things close (with a bit of poetic license.)**

 **Why would there be Celtic influences? British Islands, Red Hair, and a tradition of very powerful Celtic tradition of Magic. AND I'm of Scot and Irish heritage.**

 **There are many more stories just waiting in the wings, ready to be put into words. Please review so I know what you want to read. Grá agus síocháin duitse , Love and Peace to you.**


	20. Chapter 20

Headline News

POTTER/WEASLEY, WEASLEY/GRANGER DOUBLE EXTRAVAGANZA BETROTHAL

Gertrude Waterfeld, Reporter

June 14 marked an unexpected milestone for our favorite heroes. A double, traditional, Celtic-Handfasting betrothal. This reporter had the exclusive privilege to attend.

Miss Ginevra Weasley pledged her hand to Mr. Harry Potter wearing a pale blue, gauzy, off the shoulder dress that flowed to the floor in tiers. Her flowers were Shasta daisies and white chrysanthemums tied with a long silver cord.

Miss Hermione Granger wore a flowy sundress of royal blue and light blue lace. Her flowers were white lilacs and a single white rose also tied with a long silver cord.

Witnesses reported that the decision to forgo traditional robes was to reflect modern ideas of inter-relations with the muggle world and the wizarding.

The ceremony, and the preparations beforehand, were of high, classical tradition, including ritual baths, feasts and spells.

The two couples will honeymoon both abroad and at home until school and Auror training starts in September. We wish them all the best.

HEROES WASTE MONEY!

Rita Skeeter, Senior Reporter

Last Sunday, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley were joined in a rushed, hushed, and tacky betrothal. Why the rush? Why so young? Secondary to this couple, two other so-called heroes, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were also joined. Each sited The Sign as reasons. Though, we all know that such an occurrence of two in one family is impossible. Will there be new Potters and Weasley's joining the ever-large clan? With only one reporter allowed into the exclusive event, is there something to hide?

Regarding their Sign, the youngest Weasley, Ginevra, at the tender age of only 16 is now mistress of the Potter Fortune. Was the sign merely a ruse? Was this a way for the perpetually impoverished family to dig themselves out from the poorhouse? Something for this reporter to investigate. With four war heroes joining forces, will there be more grabs for influence? Let's all keep an eye out for any developments.

In a disregard of the austere circumstances brought about by the war, The Weasley, Potter and Granger families have spared no expense throwing Galleons away as if they were potatoes. Sources say that not only was cost not a consideration, but traditions were ignored, if not mocked. Muggle clothing, instead of proper robes. Not only Muggle clothes, but clothing that was falling off the women as if they had no moral duty. Really ladies, children look up to you. What's the real message they are try to put out there?

We all want to know.


	21. Chapter 21

The first days

Harry stirred and stretched, feeling the smoothness of the new sheets. Remembering where and with whom he was, he slowly opened his eyes. Yes. There she was. The sun was peeking through a crack in the curtain and made her hair an aura of shiny copper mist. He didn't know if he could reach out and touch it, or leave her to her sleep.

She took a deep breath that caused a bare shoulder to shift out of the sheet. He couldn't resist. He leaned over and gently brushed her skin with his lips. With a soft sigh, she rolled over and met his eyes with a smile.

"Good morning." Ginny whispered.

"Hi." Harry said back.

It seemed they couldn't find more words to say. Or maybe they didn't feel the need to say any more words. It just didn't matter anymore. Just a smile, a reach in for a kiss, a…

Ginny gave a horrified screech and jumped out of bed. "No! My breath!" She cried as she ran to the bathroom.

Harry laughed, then breathed into his palm to test his own. Not too bad, for now. He stood and reached for his dressing gown. Upon opening the door, he called for Kreature.

"Yes Master?"

"Could we have some tea and toast? Just leave it out the door please."

"Of course, Master." And the old elf snapped away.

Harry turned back to his room and heard the shower going. He was tempted. But did he dare? Would she…They were so new at… What if she…The wedding was just last night.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice sounded through the water.

He walked back, with a little bit of hope. But thinking she only needed some soap or something.

"Yes, Babe." He stayed out of direct eyesight, not wanting to embarrass her.

"I'm getting lonely."

Well. That settled that. It didn't take long for the dressing gown to flutter to the floor.

)))))))

Awhile later, Harry poked his head out the door and noticed a tea service set right outside, just as he had requested. Touching the side of the pot, he was surprised to find it still quite hot. He lifted the domed lid and found the toast fresh and hot.

Mentally thanking his elf and magic in general, he carried it to his bride.

She was walking out of the dressing area while buttoning her blouse. "Harry, have you noticed, the Sign is already faded a bit." She looked up. "Tea!" She half ran to the small table on which he had set the tray. "How did you know?"

"How many years have I known you?" He laughed. "You like plain tea and toast first thing, then a little later, you want a real breakfast with yet more tea. Right?"

"Right. I didn't think you noticed."

"Sweetheart, I've noticed you for far longer than you know. Now, let's see if you've noticed something about me. How do I like my tea?" He teased.

"Well. I would have said with a full spoon of sugar, but since Umbridge, you've changed and want only a half. You also like the tiniest dollop of milk just before your first sip. Right?"

"The way you say it, it sounds quite silly, but yeah, you're right." He laughed, as he added his tiny dollop.

"But why? I could never figure that out." She drained her cup and reached for a slice of toast.

"Easy. It cools the first sip enough to not burn my tongue without too much dilution. I've got it down to a science." He brushed a crumb off her lower lip then couldn't resist and had to follow it up with a full kiss.

))))))))

Later, they wandered downstairs, searching for some breakfast, then realized it was lunchtime. Unembarrassed, Kreature set bowls of creamy asparagus soup in front of them, followed by chops and salad.

"Kreature, this was fantastic. Thank you." Ginny said heartedly as she wiped her lips on a cloth.

"Would Mistress need anything more?" The old elf croaked as he bowed deep.

"No, thanks. Oh, and we'll be going out for supper tonight. How about you join your friends until tomorrow." She suggested with a smile.

"Mistress is so kind." He turned and started right in on the washing up, forcing the scrub brush to move in dizzying motions.

Harry leaned in, "Going out tonight?" He whispered.

"You didn't see him last night, did you?" She answered.

He shook his head. He remembered seeing only one person amongst the hundred or more there.

"I caught him haranguing the hired caterers for not taking care of his master properly. He insisted on arranging the trays of food, so they were in top form for your high status. For ten days, he has been working non-stop with Mum in getting the whole of last night set up in time. Not to mention helping Seamus with this house. Harry, can't you tell, He's knocked off his feet?" Ginny whispered forcefully.

"I…I…" He sat back and really looked hard. The little guy did seem tired. His ears drooped more than usual. He seemed to limp a tiny bit on the right. "You're right."

"I usually am." She said with a cheeky grin.

He kissed her on the nose then spoke loud, "Kreature, Please, If you'd like, take time off and not come back until the end of the week. We'd like some privacy. Honeymoon and all. Don't worry, if we really need something, we'll call."

At first, the elf was overcome with shocked outrage, then a calm reality hit him, and he bowed in gratitude. "Thank you Master, Mistress. Kreature is most grateful." He turned back to his work, but if his Master and Mistress could have seen his face, they would have seen a determination that would be shocking.

))))))

They walked hand in hand out of the house and onto the sun lit street. The June weather was glorious, but they knew it wouldn't last for long. It was England after all.

"So, you sent him off to his friends?" Harry swung Ginny's hand, as if they were kids. He really felt like skipping too, but that might have seemed a little silly for London. "He has friends?"

"He's been helping set up that freed elf community up in the Highlands." Ginny looked at their reflection in a shop window and marveled that the world didn't stop and smile with them.

"But he's not freed. I offered, but he refused." Harry was confused.

"Ahh, but you offered, that's what counts." She tried to point out the obvious.

Harry didn't want to waste time on boring philosophical debates of elven lives. No! He wanted to do something fun, something to make Ginny happy. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I literally don't know. What is there to choose from?" She leaned on a lamp post to adjust her shoe while waiting for the light to change.

"Well, we can't do anything in Diagon Alley unless we want to become front-page news." Harry tried to think of different diversions as they crossed. "It's hard, you know. I never had money or time or anything. The Dursleys never even let me go to the cinema with them."

"Then that's where we'll start!" Ginny hopped up onto the sidewalk with glee, "The cinema. How do we go about it?"

)))))

The next morning, Harry slipped out to fix Ginny her tea, only to find a tray already waiting just outside the door.

Harry could only smile and shake his head. Kreature's devotion to his bride was going to become legendary.

She paused as she came out of the bathroom, still drying her hair with a towel. Wearing only a barely tied dressing gown. "You made tea awful quick."

"No, it was waiting for us already. I think your friend, Kreature feels your morning tea is exempt from our edict to go on holiday." Harry laughed as he handed her the note.

She smiled and reached for the cup Harry had poured for her, "Well, it would be an insult to refuse the gift, wouldn't it?"

"I would think so." He reached for a toast triangle.

As soon as the hot beverage eased down to her core, she sighed, "That hits the spot. So, what's up for the day?"

He leered up and down her slightly opened dressing gown but didn't say a word.

"I meant outside this house, creep." She said with a grin. Though she did let the belt loosen just a little.

"Oh, in that case, I'm short on ideas."

"I know what I want, I want to go flying. But we don't have any brooms." Ginny tired of standing, sat next to Harry on the edge of the bed.

"If we show up in Diagon Alley to buy anything, it would be a madhouse. I don't know where to get our hands on any."

"George took his and Fred's when he moved back to the shop, maybe he'd let us borrow them. Should we ask?" She stood and moved towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan, but may I suggest you dress first." He motioned down to the now fully opened gown. "While I love the view, he might not appreciate it as much."

"Yeah, right. Give me a sec." She started to head towards the large dressing area.

"Hold on. Uh, while you're here, May I appreciate the view more?" He gave her a look that melted her to her toes.

)))))

"The brooms? Sure. I need to dig them out first. They're probably in the cellar somewhere." George looked behind him and Ginny could see the edge of a blanket and a dark foot move quickly out of range of the floo. She guessed Angelina stayed over again. "With the way business is booming, I'm not going to be using them anytime soon. We're not opening for another two hours so I'll head down right now and look. I'll Floo when I got them." George's head moved out of the flames and they died down to regular embers.

"Should we pack a picnic? I don't want to stop just to come home to eat. You decide where to go" Ginny turned towards the larder, already planning what to pack.

"Definitely not the Burrow. Honeymooning at the family home is not my thing, you know?" Harry laughed.

"My thoughts exactly." Ginny laughed, shoulders deep in the cooler, "We'll be there soon enough for Sunday dinner."

Harry thought for a moment then the perfect spot came to mind. "Grab a warm jacket. I got the perfect place."

"Where?" She asked as bread began to be slathered with butter.

"Last year, soon after Ron left, Hermione and I spent three days on a cliffside in the Shetlands. No one was around. We saw a dragon way off in the distance, but that was all."

"Let's do it." She let Harry finish slicing the corned beef (Ron may have hated it, but Harry and Ginny loved it). She ran up the stairs to grab jackets and other flying gear.

))))))

The sun shone bright, but the wind cut with a chill Ginny wasn't used to, even at Hogwarts. She was very happy she had brought her winter jacket. Flying high above the sub-arctic land and sea gave her a thrill unlike she had ever known. The craggy cliffs, the spraying seas, rough beaches and rolling hills. All blended together in a wild, beautiful, chaotic place that she would want to visit again.

They even came upon two dragons over an uninhabited tiny islet. Norwegian Ridgebacks were rare this far from the mainland. Ginny made note to talk to Charlie about them. They might be nesting. Good for research.

Together, they flew from island to island, relishing the freedom of the flight, the freedom from responsibilities, freedom from expectations. Flying high enough not to be seen, or at least to be mistaken for birds.

Harry became a little frustrated at how old and slow the battered, borrowed brooms were, but beggars couldn't be choosers. An idea did start to form in his mind. An idea that might come to fruition for Ginny's time at school.

When their picnic was a long-forgotten history, they hid the flying gear and joined a tourist group in a tiny fishing village pub for dinner. Hikers were common in the summers, so no one thought anything of two young strangers popping up unannounced. As much as they wanted to stay for another day, the few rooms in town were already booked, so the two newly-weds returned home sunburnt, wind burnt and happy.

))))))

She awoke first. A rarity, as she loved her sleep. According to the faint light coming from the gap in the curtains, dawn was just making an appearance. She slipped silently out from the sheets and tip toed out the door.

Kreature liked to have her tea ready every morning, but she was going to be ready first. Besides, she was going to prove that she was almost as good a cook as her mother. Harry had never had a full meal cooked solely by her.

When Kreature popped into the kitchen and found her mixing pancake batter, he mumbled and stuttered, but Ginny only laughed and suggested he set the table.

She flipped the pancakes and made sure there were at least six perfect ones out of the full batch. Like always, the first few off the griddle were always compost worthy.

Kreature hung at her side, ready at hand. She nodded to the bowl of eggs, mentioning she was going to poach them. In a thrice, he had them ready to slide into the boiling water at her signal.

When the pancakes were grilled to perfection, and the bacon was heated, Ginny heard a faint cry from the upper floors. Harry was calling for her.

"Kreature, could you tell him I'm down here, please?" She said as the eggs slipped into the water bath. By the time he came down, breakfast would be on the table.

"So, the little homemaker, are you?" Harry whispered in her neck as she poured juice.

"I've been known to handle a pan now and then." She giggled as he tickled her ear. "Just don't expect this to be a daily occurrence."

"Deal." He kissed her and sat at the table.

Kreature, ever the pragmatic one, took the eggs out and placed them on the serving platter. It was a good thing he was there. Can't have master's breakfast ruined.

"After breakfast, what should we do?" Harry asked as he sat.

"We could go back to the Shetlands again." Ginny said, mopping the last of the yolk up with her bacon.

"Don't you want to try something new?" Harry asked.

"Truthfully?" Ginny seemed hesitant.

"Yeah."

"Do we have to do something?" She leaned back in her chair and looked at him, afraid he wouldn't understand.

"We don't have to do anything we don't want to. But why do you ask?"

"Well, Hermione had a whole schedule all written out for her and Ron. Do we have to?"

Harry pushed his chair away from the table and held his arms out for his bride, "Come here,"

She curled onto his lap. "Remember what we promised each other not so very long ago? We make our own choices, right?"

She kissed him deep, "Right! If society says we have to do something and we don't want to, then we aren't going to do it, right?"

"Right." Harry held her tight and stood with her in his arms, "So, what do you really want to do?"

"Do you really want to hear the answer?" She said slyly.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay then, I'll tell you. What I really want to do is have a quiet day at home with my husband. Read a book, have a nap, play a board game or two. Maybe finish that wrestling match we started last night."

)))))))

They did do something the next day, Harry took Ginny on a tour of his many camping sites of the previous year. He needed to work the darkness out and she needed to hear the story before she heard it in the trials. Going from place to place, she gained a better appreciation of the closeness he and Hermione and Ron shared. She'll never deny that to them.

))))))

The days had flown by as fast as the brooms. Knowing that it was probably the last day alone in their home ever again, Friday was spent at home. They even asked, no, commanded Kreature to leave for the day so they could enjoy perfect solitude for this short time.

))))))

Saturday morning woke them with a crash. Harry bolted from sleep and grabbed for the nightstand, struggling to reach for the wand. His hand touched his glasses first. Ginny sat up and leaned over him, her wand in her hand, ready for whatever was to come. With the world in focus, wand finally ready, Harry first saw that they had forgotten to close their bedroom door in their haste the night before. The second was a glimpse of Hermione's bushy hair struggling to wrestle a large box up the next flight of stairs.

"Bloody Hell, 'Mione. Did you have to buy every book in that shop?"

"It's not that bad. Push harder. I think the corner is stuck on the balustrade." She puffed out a breath and pushed.

Harry could hear the sound of cardboard giving up on life, and what sounded like a library worth of books tumbling down the stairs.

He also heard his brother-in-law start in on his favorite offensive phrases when Ginny waved her wand and gently slid the door closed with a barely audible snick. They were again wrapped in complete silence.

"Well, They're back." Ginny tried not to sound disappointed. They knew it would happen. Today, Ron and Hermione move into their suite on the second floor. Tomorrow, they had family dinner at the Burrow. Monday, Luna moves in on the top floor. The trials start the 22nd. Their idyll was at a close.

They had five, full, perfect, solitary days. Days to look back on. Days that no matter what, no matter how hard, how hectic, no matter how painful, sweet or tiresome, they could always remember with a smile. Though they started out so very young, with very little choice, together they will build their lives their way, no matter what.


	22. Chapter 22

A Letter to Australia

1 July 1998

Dear Mum and Dad

Thank you for your letter. Your love means a lot to us. No matter what words were ever said, no matter what differences of opinion, we know that love and concern were behind it all.

It's only been two weeks since the ceremony and we're still settling in. I am enclosing a lot of photographs of that day.

Living in Harry's very-large house is nice. We have our own suite of rooms and share the common rooms like the sitting room and kitchen. His housekeeper fixes all our meals, so I don't have to threaten Ron or myself with food poisoning. Having my childhood mementoes around helps me think of our new place as home. Since Harry wants no rent paid, staying here will help us save money to eventually get our own place. Until then, we are very comfortable.

We have spent a few afternoons over at the house, tidying and sorting. Good news, Grandfather's desk is fully repairable. I have it with me to keep it safe. Just let me know how you want it shipped to you. Not much else has survived unscathed. I've enclosed an inventory of what has been found so far.

I have contacted the estate agent and she'll come and assess the house early next week. I'll let you know what she says. On the phone, she sounded quite positive of getting a good price. She said she deals with ex-pats all the time, so she knows what must be done.

Your business partner has said he wants to buy your car for his daughter, Debby. He'll fax you his proposal along with his offer on the practice. I didn't want to get into those details with him. Until you say otherwise, I'll keep paying the garage for the storage fee.

I did find the little safe that you had hidden in your bedroom. I am sending you those things. I kept things like my own birth certificate, medical records and such. I took all the family photographs to a shop and had them replicated so I could have copies also. Ron is enjoying looking through them and hearing the stories of me growing up. I don't see it, but he said I look very much like great-grandmother Rose. I had forgotten she had red hair.

School starts in just two months. It's going to be interesting to be a married woman, and still be at school. The Head Mistress has just told us that there have been some changes made. For one, they will be having open-weekends for the Last-years (which is what the 7th years and those of us returning are now being called). Starting in October, every other weekend from Friday after classes until Sunday evening we can go home, providing we pass that traveling test we had talked about. Those of us who have been married this summer will have our own dorm rooms within our houses. Amazingly, there are 10 of us women and seven men. Three couples will only be around until the end of first term, taking their final exams then. I want to take as many classes as I can so I'm staying the whole year.

I have made another decision about school. I was offered Head Girl. I am, of course, honored. But I've declined. I have so much to do this year to catch up on. It just doesn't feel as important anymore. I'd rather spend that time on my studies.

Ron has decided not to return. He has been offered a great position with the law enforcement agency. It's a very exclusive program but he has earned it. He enters the academy the day after I board the train for school. He will have a year of training while earning a very respectable pay rate. I'm quite proud of him.

I too have been offered several positions, contingent on my test scores. I could go with law enforcement like Ron, but I am leaning more towards a different portion of the law. I don't want to jinx it by saying the department. It'll have a two-year apprenticeship and some more on-the-job certifications. We'll see how that pans out.

So, we have our plans, and pathways to achieve them. Even though we married quite young, we have decided to not rush. We feel the need to establish our future and become financially secure before we bring another generation into the picture. We know that this was one of your deepest concerns.

Morning comes early and I wish to get this in the post.

Love you and miss you

Hermione and Ron


	23. Chapter 23 First Christmas

**A/N: This chapter doesn't follow directly in the same timeline, but it does fall into the story line. It also follows the story Letters Between Them.**

 **First Christmas**

Ginny set her quill down and thought more on what to write. Being so far from Harry was tough, and what needed saying was even tougher. With a sigh, she took quill in hand and began to write.

 _'Harry_

 _I just got another letter from Mum today. It was filled with swatches and ideas. It seems she's wanting to go forwards on the BIG party for our Vows. I keep telling her that it wasn't needed, but she still insists._

 _For our Betrothal, I only wanted family and a few friends, and we got the gala of the season. I don't want to go through that again. You say you want to take me on a big honeymoon, but we already did that last summer. Please- for my sake, will you consider Christmas? I don't want to spend my free weekends arguing with Mum about colors or venues. I just want to spend them with you. Please think about it._

 _Love you, Ginny'_

She re-read the short letter, folded it into the envelope and headed for the owlery. Maybe the third time asking will be the charm.

OoOoOo

That evening, Harry stumbled through the Floo and collapsed on the nearest chair. It had been a grueling day filled with more tests on wizarding law and then stealth maneuvering. Ron decided to stay on the academy campus. He didn't have the energy to walk the half mile to the nearest apparation point or floo. Harry considered that idea, but he recognized that he was spoiled by his wonderful new bed. A good night sleep not surrounded by other trainees also will help the weariness.

Without asking, Kreature set a bowl of thick vegetable and beef soup in front of him and placed a small tray, containing a letter, beside his pumpkin juice. "Welcome home, Master. This came an hour ago." The elf backed out and went about his evening chores.

Upon opening, he scanned the two short paragraphs. He leaned the letter against the salt cellar and continued to re-read it while eating

"Kreature, could you bring me some things, I want to write a letter."

 _'Ginny,_

 _I've fought and fought this idea, thinking you wanted the big thing, but trying to convince me you didn't. Sorry. I too want to make us more permanent. Honestly, with as little fuss as possible. Molly was pestering me last Sunday, about menu items. She likes her planning, doesn't she?_

 _Can you find time to look into things? I'm at the academy for nearly 12 hours, six days most weeks. Christmas does sound nice. We were just informed that since Christmas is on Friday, we would get Thursday through Sunday off- No Saturday training._

 _How does that sound? It's not like our lives will change much, right? You already have all of me._

 _Hon, I'm beyond knackered right now and need to sleep._

 _Love You, Harry'._

OoOoOo

The final cracker was burst, Pies and apricot tarts were merely memories. People were getting restless and fidgeting as if to move to the sitting room, but they all became still when Bill and Fleur stood up.

"Well, I know we already gave out presents, but…" Bill looked over at his wife.

"We have one more gift to give." Fleur laid her hands on her belly.

"Our daughter is due in June." Bill finished, too excited to look smug, like he had practiced.

Molly jumped up and ran around the table and enveloped them both, before most of the others even comprehended what had been said. Soon, cheers, screams and hugs gave way to toasts. Concerned that they might step in on their joy, Harry whispered in Bills ear and was rewarded with a nod and a brief handshake.

But before Harry and Ginny could say anything, George and Angelina stood, "Sorry Bill, Fleur, but we also have some news. Angelina has agreed to put up with me and we're making our Vows in July."

Since everyone was still standing, the couple was surrounded with well-wishers.

It took nearly a half hour for the family to quiet down. The Weasley's were a boisterous clan, and never took news calmly. But calm they did as Molly started pushing everyone to the sitting room.

When all were settled on chairs, benches, the floor, Arthur stood, "Last night, I had a long talk with Harry and Ginny. They were making a certain request. With my new position at the ministry, I am now considered a Senior official. This makes me eligible to do what we will do just now. Harry, Ginny, please take each other by the right hand."

Harry and Ginny stood and faced each other. They grasped each other's right wrist. Arthur took a silver cord from his waistcoat pocket and wrapped it over them, tying them together.

Gasps were heard and Molly held her hand over her mouth to silence herself.

"Harry James Potter, will you now vow and consecrate your whole being to your Betrothed, Ginevra Molly Weasley, knowing the rights, responsibilities, blessings and consequences of this vow?"

Harry smiled at Ginny, knowing this was the easiest thing he had ever done, "I will."

Ginevra Molly Potter, will you now vow and consecrate your whole being to your Betrothed, Harry James Potter, knowing the rights, responsibilities, blessings and consequences of this vow?"

"I will."

Arthur raised his wand and whispered a secret charm. The silver cord glowed blue and soon faded away, as if never existing. The soul-mated couple were now forever bonded, never to be broken or torn asunder.

They turned to the family and there were smiles all around. Molly stood and slowly made her way through the overcrowded room.

"That's it, that simple?" Audrey asked in a quiet voice.

Percy moved his legs so Molly could get by, "That simple. They are already betrothed, this just makes it permanent."

"What…why?" Molly stammered while embracing her daughter.

"Mum, we already had the big party, we wanted something simple with just family." Ginny held her mother's hands, "Will you forgive us?"

"Of course, dear. But I thought you wanted…" Molly kissed her daughter's cheek.

George interrupted up loudly from the far corner of the small room, "Charlie, you're next." This was met with a lot of laughs and cheers.

"Been there, done that." Said Charlie wryly.

The room quieted down fast.

"With the teasing, that is." Charlie added, just quickly enough to cover his slip.

He was forgotten as all the big news of that day took over the conversations. But there were three others in the room that knew what he meant. And they were under a vow to never share.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and Holiday Blessings on all of you, wherever you may be. Yes, there is a cliffhanger here, something we have never explored as of yet. Stay tuned, we may yet see if Charlie opens up.**


	24. Chapter 24 It

It was a gloomy, slushy Monday a few days after Christmas. Harry and Ron had returned to the Academy and Hermione holed herself up in her rooms to study, which left Ginny alone at Grimmauld Place. She did try to study. Honestly, but really, who wants to write essays during Christmas break?

She paced around the living room, a room that filled the entire floor of the house. She was so proud of this homey and warm place. A Christmas tree stood next to the fireplace, the baubles placed high so Crookshanks wouldn't play with them. There were no petrified gnomes on top, just an enchanted star. Her heart was filled with joy, thinking how this was her home.

But it felt empty. There was no Harry to share it with. "Oh, forget this!" She grabbed her jacket and headed to the floo.

"Hello? Mum?" She called as she stepped out of the large fireplace of the Burrow. Molly didn't answer, but she could hear rumbling voices coming from the sitting room. As she got closer, she saw Charlie and her dad talking over a cup of tea. "Hi! Where's Mum?" Ginny set her things down and sat next to Charlie.

"After Bill and Fleur's announcement, she decided to do a run to the yarn shop. It seems she feels a bit behind as the wee babe will need jumpers, booties, layettes…what are layettes? Anyways, what brings you here?" Charlie set his arm over his sister's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Oh, you know, the dull time between the holidays. And layettes are baby gowns. I thought you were going back to Romania today." She was more than happy to change the subject.

"Yes, well, things change. I was going to mention something on New Year's, but I might as well tell you, I'm not going back."

"So, you're moving back home? What will you do for a job?" She felt excited. The family still needed each other nearby.

Charlie stood and stretched until his back cracked, "Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while. When I was here for the wedding and then, things turned so bad, I decided. I've been offered a place with the Department of Magical Creatures."

"I thought you liked the dragons." Ginny said, curious.

"I do, really, but I feel like I've done all I can do with them. It's time for a change. Besides, There's more girls here." His mouth curled into a grin.

"Charlie…" Ginny hesitated, unsure if this was the time to ask, "I have to…Harry asked me…about what you said Christmas night."

"What did you say?" Charlie turned to face her, a concerned look on his face. His jovial grin slightly fading.

"Well, not much obviously, because I'm not dead. I just told him that I couldn't say. He tried to ask again, but being newlyweds, I was able to distract him." She gave a smile.

To her left, Arthur chuckled.

"But I've got to say this. All these years, I've never said anything. Not even to myself. But seeing you, hearing you, I feel like that scared little ten-year-old being put under an unbreakable vow. That's not something a little girl goes through often."

"What are you getting at?" Charlie asked, a feeling of anxiety building.

"What I'm getting at is this, I've grown up. I understand more about what you went through. And it's been so long now."

"Are you saying that time heals all wounds?" He snapped.

"I'm not that stupid. I'm saying that sometimes it's better to share the pain than allow it to fester."

"Fester? Hah. That was a long time ago. I've been dating, I've seen loads of girls. I've been moving on." Charlie laughed. "Like I said, it's time."

"Then release me." Ginny said simply.

"What?" He was stunned.

"Charlie, I said release me from this vow."

"Why, what does it matter?" He laughed again, "It was all so long ago."

"Listen, I was ten years old when you put Mum, Dad and I under that vow. You were hurting. I didn't know how bad until recently?"

"I guess I forgot about it." He stood from the sofa and shook his head, "Oh, not about her, just about that silly vow thing."

"That silly vow thing is still over my head. I've learned something these past few months. Sharing helps." Ginny said, remembering what the group therapist at school had said.

"Helps? Will it bring her back?" He felt an anger grow, "Will talking about Fred bring him back?" He started to turn his back to her.

Arthur started to rise but Ginny stood faster. She stepped closer to her big brother, "No, it helps to keep them here." She pointed to her heart.

Charlie turned so he was fully face-to-face with her, "You want to be released so you can turn around and tell Harry?"

Ginny nodded, "I made an even more eternal vow to him. I refuse to keep anything from him. If you won't release me, then you will be the one to tell him why."

"But it just doesn't matter!" He nearly whispered.

"Then release me." Ginny said simply.

Charlie sighed and gave a little grin, "Take out your wand."

0o0o0o0o0

Under duress, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to the Burrow for dinner. It had been a tough day training, and the men were tired. But a summons to the Burrow was not easily ignored.

Just after dinner, Charlie stood, leaned against the sideboard and spoke, "I heard there were a few questions about a comment I made the other night. I need to clarify a few things." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "I have a story to tell." He looked directly to his sister.

"Seven years ago, I started in at the reserve. Well, I was never shy around girls and there were a few girls there to become friendly with. But one in particular caught my eye. Sophia. A dark-haired fireball. And fierce? She could wrangle a dragon with more bravery than me. Anyway, a little fling turned more serious. Our director thought it was ridiculous, two eighteen-year old's that serious. But when a Weasley knows, he knows, right?" He waited while the chuckles and snickers faded.

"We decided around November that we wanted to marry. Why wait? What better time than Christmas? I sent money to Mum and Dad and they brought Ginny. Sophia's folks couldn't make it. The day before Christmas Eve, the wedding, Sophia went out to observe the hatching of a ridgeback. We had a hide close enough to observe yet far enough to stay hidden. It was a raised platform, disguised as a tree, facing the nesting ground.

Now, dragons are not exactly cuddly to begin with, but a nesting one is a bit… well, Harry, you know. Anyways, Sophia was up there for about an hour, when something spooked the dragon. She attacked the Hide and…and Sophie didn't survive." Charlie's face closed up with emotion. He wanted to turn away, to hide.

"He put me, and the folks under an unbreakable vow. He didn't want it blabbing all about." Ginny put in.

"Yeah, I was upset, like you'd imagine. I wanted no one to talk about her. I thought, if I held it all inside, then it wouldn't hurt so bad. Even the next year, when we were all in Egypt, I reminded them to stay silent. It's taken this long to say enough is enough."

"But why didn't you want the support of your family? Or even other people?" Hermione asked, confused.

"No. I understand. Look how we are. We run if anyone outside the family asks about last year. We all avoid the topic." Harry said quietly, "We lost loved ones, we also killed many. Do we yell it from the rooftops?"

"It's not quite the same thing…" Charlie started.

Ron lifted his head, "It is the same thing. We nearly lost each other many times this past year. It was a load of miracles that we survived. We were on the brink of insanity the whole time. Loosing Fred devastated us all. Although we don't talk much about it, we were and still are here for each other. We could have been there for you."

"Yeah, I know that now." Charlie rubbed his hand across his face and shook his head, "Like I said, I was a bit messed up for a while. But what made my mind up was a letter I got last month. It was from her father. He said he forgives me. I realized, it was time to forgive myself."

Ron was about to say something when Molly passed a tray of little tarts and cakes left over from Christmas, "How about finishing this up for me?"

The mood had broken. Charlie laughed, "Sorry Mum. I promised a cute little blond from the Ministry to meet for drinks." He kissed his mother's cheek and winked at Ginny. "It's time, right?" With a wave, he sauntered to the Floo and was gone.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll make sure they don't go to waste." Ron jumped up and grabbed three off the tray then also kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks."

 **A/N Thanks for all the follows and favs. They really boost me up and makes me want to write more. You know what will make me write even more?- Your reviews! Each one makes me dance and shout for joy, and the creative juices flow from the Heavens. May you all have wonderful Holidays and your new year be filled with joy and stories.**

 **May you each have magical Holidays and your year be filled with Joy and Stories.**


End file.
